Life of Crime
by Royalist101
Summary: Begins with his birth; now this is my take on what turnt Nick into what he was and why Dot was so believing of him all the time. I was very gutted about his death. The story is a little life story of Nick Cotton.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know the actor is older but in the show, Nick was born in the 1960s.**

Life of Crime

 **Chapter One: Childhood: Part 1**

His life started the same as everyone else's in the working class community, he was born and the only people who knew were his parents and close friends. No newspaper headline, it just happened and that was it; 2nd March 1968 was the day he was born. He was named Nicholas Cotton. Dot named him herself since her husband Charlie left during her pregnancy.

"Oh he's lovely Dot" Ethel Skinner commented as she helped Dot with the pram into Albert Square.

She nodded.

"He is isn't he? May we thank God for him; I'm going to get him christened next week, I already spoke to the vicar; do you mind being his godmother Ethel?" Dot asked as she unlocked her door.

"I would be delighted, Dot" Ethel answered, not even the square was fussed about Nick's birth, not even the absent father.

"Oi, Dot; can you get him christened without the father?" Ethel asked.

"Of cause...my father didn't turn up for my christening so I doubt it would matter now" Dot told her.

She took Nick out of his pram into the living room, she loved and doted on him from the start. He could do no wrong in her eyes. He was still asleep, he was born a healthy boy; 7lb 8oz. Still hasn't woken up.

"I'm sure Charlie will come back when he's knows that he has a son" Ethel told her. "I wouldn't bet on it" Dot replied without much hope.

Just as Dot got relaxed on the couch; a window being smashed next door was heard which resulted in Nick waking up and crying. Ethel shook her head as she looked out the window to see who it was. She saw a young Den Watts climbing in the house.

"It's a man...he's climbing into the next door's house; we ought to get the police Dot"

Dot looked quite startled, it could have easily have been her house and then what to do then? She still held a tight grip onto a crying Nick as she walked over towards her house telephone and rang the police.

...

Today would be the first day that the rest of the square would actually meet Nick as Dot pushed him in her pram towards the launderette. Den did get arrested last night, he was swearing vengeance on Dot and Ethel; it did frighten Dot however the police informed her that it was just talk. It didn't stop her worrying though, she has Nick now and cannot exactly take any threat lightly.

"Dot, is that the new baby?" Angie asked, giving her a fright; speaking to Den's wife is the last thing she wants.

"Yes, yes it is, look I don't want no trouble Angie but what did you expect me to do? He could have broken into my house and then what?"

"No Dot, I understand; I just wanted to say that we have no quarrel and you don't have to worry about Den; he was just angry, didn't mean what he said"

"Is that is then? I don't want nobody poisoning Nick's mind; he is the only one untarnished around here" Dot declared as she unlocked the launderette.

"Alright Dot, I just wanted to reassure you so you're not up the half the night worrying; though I suppose you are already up half the night" Angie was cut of by Dot "Nick was perfect all night, thank you very much" Dot corrected her.

"Alright Dot, just remember what I said" Angie replied before leaving her to do whatever she does all day.

Dot lifted Nick out of his pram again; she had no maternity leave. Thought it was pointless, her mother never had it so she doesn't want it. He was her little angel, the door opened again.

This time it was her very close friend Lou Beale; she was the mother of Pete Beale and the grandmother of Ian Beale.

"Oh I'm glad that I finally caught you, let me see the little one then" Lou said with a grin on her face.

"He's been as good as gold he has; go on, hold on him for a bit; I'm going to have a fag" Dot told her as she passed Nick over.

Lou nodded as she held him in her arms, she remembers when her children were that age. It was a long time ago, mind.

"So what have you named him then? Something from the bible I suspect" Lou correctly guessed.

"Yes as it happens, Nicholas; he can't go wrong with a name like that" Dot insisted..."Lou, would you like to come to his christening next week? You can bring Pete if you would like" Dot asked.

"Of cause Dot" Lou replied while rocking Nick in her arms, this action made Dot quickly put her cigarette down, taking Nick back.

"Sorry Lou, he might get confused to who his mother is that way; he's only a newborn" Dot informed her, already she was very protective of him.

"That's fine Dot; have you heard any news from Charlie yet?" Lou asked..."No I haven't and I don't expect I will, last I heard he was in Liverpool" Dot answered.

"Oh, well at least you have Nick eh? He give you plenty of company in the meantime" Lou commented.

The launderette door opened again as Reg Cox walked in with a load of washing, little did he know he the baby in the room would turn into the man who would later murder him. He grunted.

"What was that Reg?" Lou asked, he shook his head; he had nothing to say to these people. He lived alone and spoke to only a few.

He went over to the washing machine, placing his filthy clothes in them; he only comes once a month. Dot could hardly get a word out of him half the time these days, she barely knew him as a child and barely knows him now.

"Alright Reg?" Lou asked, trying to make a conservation with him; he just gave a nod.

He still wore his war medals, only thing people knew about him was that he fought in the war. Which makes what Nick did in the future even worst though none of them knew it just now.

"It's quite faulty, might have to knock it a few times" Dot told Reg as she walked over with Nick sleeping in her arms.

He grunted some nonsense again before attempting to kick the washing machine; he was very annoyed..."Silly thing" Reg muttered under his breath, he gave a quick glimpse at Nick.

Dot instantly got the wrong idea... "He's not a silly thing, he's only a baby I have you know; innocent" Dot commented.."This" Reg spoke with frustration as he pointed towards the washing machine.

"Oh right, well I never was one to catch on" Dot insisted..."Reg, would you like to come to Nick's christening? You can be a godfather"..."I suppose" Reg replied.

Lou looked over, godfather? She hardly knows him..."You hardly know him though Dot" Lou reminded her.

"Yes well I need a godfather and I cannot think of anybody else; besides he agreed to do it now and he will; won't you?" Dot asked..."Yes"Reg muttered under his breath.

...

It was the day of the christening and everyone couldn't be more happy the day was here, perhaps Dot will finally stop talking about it? Though they were happy for her in general, at least she has a son now while her husband is off doing whatever it is he does. Quite a few people were coming, Lou Beale and her son Pete for one. Ethel Skinner and Reg Cox as the godparents. Pauline Fowler with her only son Mark. A notable absence was Den Watts, he is still in prison. It was a pleasant enough day, not raining. For the first and only time, everyone came to wish both mother and son well. They all walked in the church with a smile on their faces though they still don't understand why Dot chose Reg as godfather; suppose she feels sorry for him.

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me; I'm very grateful" Dot told them all as she came in from the back with a sleeping Nick.

"He's always sleeping, that baby" Pauline commented with a laugh as she sat besides her husband Arthur.

"A bit like it's godfather" Arthur whispered in her ear, making her laugh and nod with agreement.

The vicar was still at the door as he welcomed in more guests, the doctor Harold Legg and Tony Carpenter with his wife Hannah. He gathered that was it and shut the door over, returning to the font.

...

"Oh Nick was as good as gold wasn't he? Well, I do thank you all for coming but I must be of, a pub's no place for a baby" Dot insisted much to everyone's amusement..."Bye Dot" what heard as she made her way out.

The christening went well; Dot was very pleased but now it's over. Her precious Nick wouldn't be the center until his 1st birthday. He was still sleeping, that was the thing he did most. He was a quiet baby, every mother's dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Childhood Part 2**

"He's only teething, it's perfectly normal; look Dot, this is the third time this week you come in"

Dr Legg was getting rather sick of it, all the baby has to do is cry for more then ten minutes and Dot is back again; panicking over nothing. She must expect a perfect quiet baby who doesn't do anything.

"Are you sure? He will not go to sleep; not good for his health that" Dot insisted while giving him milk.

"Look Dot, it might not seem good but babies teethe and when that happens; they cry, sometimes for hours. It's like having a toothach" Dr Legg tried to explain.

"Alright...well, what do you suggest I do?" Dot asked; he has been over this three times this week already.

"Carry on what you're doing now, give him a cuddle...look I don't know Dot, I ain't a mother, why don't you ask Pauline; she will tell you"

"Some doctor you are, crying his eyes out he was and there ain't nothing I can do; I shouldn't have come here, waste of my time"

"Dot...I've told you what it is and you don't seem to like it, well I'm sorry but I cannot change the natural progress of teething; you will have to live with it for now; come back next week if you think it's anything different"

He knew that he would regret saying that because she will likely will come back next week and he will likely have to tell her the same thing. He knows that new mothers always take little things out of proportions but Dot isn't exactly 18.

"Alright, well I suppose that's it then" Dot replied as she finally relented, pushing the chair back in and leaving.

He gave a sigh of relief before calling the next person in.

...

"I don't get it, he was fine a couple weeks ago; good as gold and now all he does is cry all day and all night" Dot told Pauline.

"Dot, he's teething; Mark was the same, he will grow out of it once he has all his teeth" Pauline tried to tell her.

The whole square has been trying to tell her that but she won't listen, insisting that something is wrong.

"Oh I wish Charlie was here...he would know what to do" Dot insisted, she was adamant that it was more then teething.

She refused to believe it was just teething, he was her precious angel; they can't be anything wrong with him at all. Her stubbornness got to a point of unbelievability. The truth was that she is alone in that house, Nick is the only person in the house.

"Is this about Charlie?" Pauline asked, of cause it was; he left her after she refused to have an abortion, he left a hole in her life.

"So what if it is? He's not coming back and I wouldn't let him in even if he did, he wanted me to get rid of Nick...why would I miss him?"

Though her heart wasn't in it, for all it's worth; he was still her husband. She always did see the best in the worst of people. Forgiveness was beaten into her as a child, forgive and everything will be alright they said. Little did Dot know that Charlie was living with her sister Rose and has fathered another son called Andrew.

"I do miss him yes...though I don't suppose he will come back, he's a good man really Pauline; he doesn't know what he's doing...when he comes back and sees Nick then I'm sure he will see that himself" Dot told Pauline, who was less convinced.

"Sure Dot" Pauline replied with doubt, she felt sorry for Dot; always taken in by fools.

...

"How old is he now then?" Pete asked Dot casually while she waited for his mother Lou, he was a police officer in training.

"9 months now, how is your police training going then Pete?" Dot wondered, Kathy walked in at that point.

"Oh good yes, it's hard work mind and half the time I want to give up but then nothing is easy" Pete told her.

Kathy was currently with child, pregnant with Ian Beale. She gave a smile as she looked down at Nick. She couldn't wait to be a mother, seeing all the babies like Nick Cotton and Mark Fowler didn't half make her broody.

"Can I hold him?" Kathy asked, Dot gave a nod as she passed Nick over, she needs a fag anyway.

As she lit up her cigarette while still keeping a firm eye on Kathy and Nick however she knows she can trust Kathy. She is a good woman, been through a rough time. Not like Lou likes her.

"How far gone are you?" Dot asked Kathy as she watched her with Nick, she looked like she has already done this before and truth is, she has.

"Not sure, a couple months the doctors said but they don't know nothing do they?" Kathy asked rhetorically.

"Those are exactly my feelings" Dot replied with a smile.

"He's lovely Dot...I can already see his black hair, who does he get that from anyway?" Kathy asked, changing the subject.

"His grandfather, my father had black hair; you look like a natural Kathy" Dot told her without knowing about what happened.

Kathy has already given birth to a daughter called Donna aged fourteen, she was raped by her music teacher. She gave Donna away to a woman called June and her husband called Gerald, hasn't seen her since. Kathy thinks about it everyday of her life, if only Dot knew then she wouldn't say such things.

"Yeah? Thanks...he is lovely Dot; so quiet and well-behaved; it's a good omen that" Kathy insisted.

Lou came walking down the stairs and became slightly jealous as she noticed Dot allowed Kathy to hold Nick yet a couple months back, she snatched Nick back like she was infected. She didn't like Kathy, any excuse to dislike her more.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Kathy, he might get confused to who his mother is; remember Dot?" Lou asked rhetorically.

"That was a while back Lou...he knows who I am now; I didn't mean to cause you offense" Dot chimed in however she knew this was nothing to do with her really.

Pete was sick of his mother always picking a fight with his wife and all because he got a divorce. It wasn't Kathy's fault that Pat was no good for him though it wasn't really about Pat either. Lou just took an instant dislike to Kathy and that was it, changing her mind would be a hard task.

"Nobody does do they?" Lou asked rhetorically again, she just couldn't get her head around the fact that Kathy was the mother of her grandchild.

"Why don't you hold him then?" Kathy asked Lou, who took him away as if he were her child.

Dot still smoking, seemingly being disinterested in the fact that her son was being passed around like a parcel. Lou picked him up before sitting on the opposite side of Kathy. Pete gave a sigh. He hopes they aren't like this when Ian is born, they will scar the child before his 1st birthday.

"Anyway Kathy, we best be of, getting some lunch in we are" Pete told his mother, she just looked away.

As soon as they left, Lou started to talk about Kathy, Pete and other things that she took offense at. Which was the entire square it seems; she almost forgot that she had Nick in her arms she was going on so much.

"Give him back here, you're holding him too tight; besides, he wants to crawl" Dot told her as Lou passed Nick back to his rightful 'owner'.

"Sorry Dot...you see what I mean though, how rude Reg is; swore at me he did" Lou told her, Dot put Nick on the floor and crawl he did.

"Oh that is rude, suppose he hasn't got anything better to do though" Dot replied while lighting another cigarette.

"Doesn't make it right though" Lou muttered, Dot nodded in agreement, suppose it doesn't.

...

It was Nick's 1st birthday today and as expected, quite a few popped round to see him and Dot. Pauline dropped by to leave a present as she gave Dot a teddy bear to give to Nick, turns out everyone has brought him a teddy bear. Only person who brought him something else was Ethel, she brought him a rattle.

"Well he won't be short of teddy bears, that's for sure; thank you" Dot said with a smile as Pauline passed it to her.

"What did you get him then?" Pauline asked, expecting it to be something decent.

"Oh nothing...I know it may seem harsh but I don't know, I never got anything on my birthday when I was a child; I thought I would just let everyone else buy him presents" Dot admitted.

"Yeah well there was a war going on then weren't they?" Pauline asked her; she knew toys were short when Dot was a child.

Dot gave a nod, she suppose she should have brought him something but it's too late now she gathered.

"Maybe next birthday" Dot replied while passing Nick the teddy bear, he could walk now; not very well mind.

"Ma" Nick said just about, he couldn't quite say mama and it stuck with him in adulthood.

Pauline never heard him speak before so she was quite surprised as was Dot it seems. That was his first word. It was rather fitting since that is was he was known for later in life, calling his mother 'ma'.

"Oh...his first word, say it again Nick; ma" Dot pressured him as she leaned down.

"Ma" Nick repeated much to her delight, that's a pretty good present right there, the gift of speech.

She stood again and walked back over to Pauline, he can speak and he isn't a mute. Dot was getting quite worried too however there it is, he can speak and he seems to understand what he is saying. Once again, the doctor had to tell her it was perfectly normal.

"You see Dot, we told you he would start speaking" Pauline reminded her, not a bad birthday after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**watch?v=pcST6Dtljyc**

 **AN: This whole chapter was inspired by this little scene, I kinda have to pick up the pieces of his childhood from little bits like this. (I re-wrote this chapter a bit, it was a bit sloppy; kinda ruins the other two chapters)**

 **Chapter Three: Childhood Part 3**

Charlie Cotton arrived back in Albert Square early in the morning with nothing more then a tenner in his pocket. He was skint and Dot was the first person he thought he could turn to, he was a selfish man. He couldn't give a damn about his son, only reason he is here is for money and then he is returning back to his wife Rose. He knocked on her door with a bunch of stolen flowers in his hand.

"Hello darling" Charlie said as she opened the door in shock, giving her a kiss on the cheek and pushing his way past.

"What are you doing here? I want you out Charlie...I don't want you coming in here" Dot quickly retaliated, he has a cheek on him.

She knew it would only confuse Nick to see a stranger in the house, acting all friendly towards her. He passed her the flowers with a smile; not taking anything she said seriously. He thought she was a fool and he wasn't far wrong.

"I love you Dorothy, you're my wife and I missed you; isn't that enough for you woman?" Charlie asked, not noticing his one and a half year old son standing there.

Dot blushed and she was ashamed of it, she sworn she wouldn't let him in again but there he is. Standing there with a smile on his face declaring that he loves her and that he couldn't stay away. He even brought flowers, lovely red roses and tulips mixed in together. She wanted this so badly, all those months alone.

"Oh...Charlie, I wish I could believe you...I want to believe you" Dot was cut off by the ever charming Charlie..."Then do it woman, I'm bearing my soul here" Charlie spoke, holding onto her hands.

He played his part so well, knew all the right touches and knew what notes to hit. He gave her a kiss on her lips before turning towards his son...his smile faded. Even coming face to face with the boy did nothing to change his mind.

"Is that..is that who I think it is?" Charlie asked, turning back towards Dot, his act almost slipped then.

"Yes...I called him Nicholas, you know after the native in the bible who converted to Christianity, the vicar of the people" Dot paused..."You missed so much Charlie, he doesn't know who you are" Dot told him.

Charlie was desperate to feel something for the child, it was his son after all however he felt nothing but disappointment. He doesn't think the child shows any resemblance to him at all, his own child was a little stranger.

"Oh...Hello Nicholas; I'm your father" Charlie spoke with a lump in his throat, he did feel something at least, guilt.

He has been bringing up his other son Andrew so much that he hasn't even thought about Nick. He can't even say he forgot about him because he never saw him to forget him, he didn't know he existed. Nick pointed up as if to say 'I thought he was my father'.

"I'm your father Nick, I'm your natural father, you know like how your mother is your natural mother" Charlie tried to explain however he just confused him more.

"Ma" Nick said, walking past his father and going to his mother; giving her a hug as he was clearly confused and scared.

Charlie sighed, he was still leaning down; couldn't bear to look at them, what type of father and husband does that make him? He wanted this over and done with as soon as possible, he wanted to go back to Rose and Andrew; to feel normal again.

"Oh my little angel, you understand what he's saying; that's your papa" Dot told him however that's a word he hasn't learnt either.

He shook his head, running to his room best he could and shutting the door. He was only small; none of this made sense to him. He can barely speak, never mind understand something like this.

"I got a good mind to go and show him what a real father does and then maybe he will see" Charlie said to Dot, showing glimpses of his true colours.

"Oh no Charlie, he is just confused; that won't do no good; he's barely a child" Dot told him as she walked over to him, holding onto his arm.

...

"Come on Nick, me and your father are going to take you for a sandwich" Dot alerted him, he was currently scribbling on a piece of paper, ignoring his parents.

"Now!" Charlie shouted, taking the piece of paper from his hand and slapping him; that's how he was taught as a child.

He was barely out of his baby stage but Charlie didn't quite see it that way. If he's older enough to walk and talk then he's old enough for a slap. Dot didn't like it however she kept quiet, wanting to be a good wife. The little boy stayed still, in shock more then anything else.

"Up! Go on! Up!" Charlie ordered, pulling him of from the chair and pushing him towards his mother.

Like most little boys his age, he began to cry due to confusion and fear; Dot gave him another hug. Charlie lit up a cigarette, he noticed Dot was looking at him with disapproval. Though she said nothing about it and he didn't want to start an argument because then he wouldn't be able to stay the night and get the money for him and Rose.

"You look nice darling, I do hope you like those flowers I got you; I don't suppose you can afford your own" Charlie presumed, getting onto the subject of money.

"I have plenty of money I have you know, I've been saving up I have, I still have to count every penny though" Dot informed her, that told him everything.

Charlie nodded with another smile; he gave one glimpse at the money jar. He then walked over and opened the door, allowing his wife to go out first; Nick holding onto his mother's hand like it was for dear life. With a slight pause, Charlie shut the door. He feels guilty for what he is doing however he does love Rose in a sense and just wants them to be stable.

"This is lovely ain't it? Eh Nick...This is what family is, you know what I was telling you about these last few months" Dot spoke softly.

"No" Nick replied with no understanding, this isn't the family she was talking about at all.

The Cotton family was never a close unit, it was dysfunctional and not at all the family Dot described. Though Dot was in bliss again, she has been waiting for Charlie to come back for so long.

"Don't go giving back-chat lad, I'm surprised you ain't lost your marbles yet, girl" Charlie said with another smile, that irresistible grin he always gives; Dot rather likes it.

"He's a good boy" Dot answered, still holding onto his hand, she looked towards the launderette. It was open, Mr Papadopolous was in for once it seemed.

Good timing as well is that, she was tempted to go and tell him but chose against it; Charlie would only cause trouble and she wasn't ready. He would only say something insensitive, something about his race; he was a product of his time. He didn't trust foreigners after the long war and he was very vocal about it. The trio entered the local cafe on Bridge Street.

"Can we have three cheese sandwiches please" Dot ordered, a few people were staring at Charlie.

Den quickly made an exit, goodness knows what Charlie would do to him if he found out that he scared his wife. He remembers Charlie very briefly, he use to go for a quick pint in the pub with Dot and they had some conversations, mainly about politics. Just the typical chit-chat about how the government needs to do this or that, the usual.

"What did I say?" Charlie asked with a laugh, noticing Den's quick exit however he took no note of it as he wasn't here for long and wasn't too fussed about good company or anything.

"Never mind that Charlie, just go and take a seat; I will bring the sandwiches over, just sit there and relax" Dot spoke with a nervous smile, she didn't want him to know either. Den has already said sorry and she accepted it.

He sat down on the chairs, she always did everything for him. For she believed it to be her duty to look after her husband and make sure he is well looked after and happy. She kept her son near by; the poor boy was still in shock from the slap. Dot naively believed that Charlie wouldn't do such a needlessly cruel thing again; not to their little 'angel'.

Dot came over with the sandwiches; sitting by him however Nick stayed away. He was at the table at the far end. He was afraid of getting another slap. Everything he did seemed to annoy his 'father'.

"Nick...come here and sit with your papa, come on son" Dot encouraged, she noticed Charlie about to get up again.

"Stop it Charlie...you will scare him to death" Dot tried to tell him as she held onto his arm again, trying to get him to sit back down.

"Get off me...If he won't come to us then I will have to make him won't I?" Charlie asked rhetorically, standing up.

The mere thought of this did scare Nick as he ran towards the counter, making Charlie follow him. "When I get my hands on you boy, some son you are! Most boys learn to obey their father!"

"Charlie! Please" Dot protested, rushing towards him, trying to stop him. "Take your business elsewhere!" the man behind the counter shouted as he slammed his fist on the counter.

Pauline Fowler walked in with her son Mark at this point too, all she saw was a little boy cowering in the corner in tears while Dot tried to restrain her husband. She let go; Charlie knew at that moment that he was in the wrong. He thought about Andrew and how he would kill anyone who treated him the way he treated his other son then. He was so ashamed.

"I don't know what problems you have Charlie but you don't take them out on our son...he's a good little boy and you're just making things worst" Dot spoke with tears in her eyes, her husband was a rogue.

"Ma!" Nick shouted, he just wanted her to take him home, away from this man who claims to be his papa; a word he was slowly understanding. This is his other parent, the man.

"It's alright my little angel, just come here and have a sandwich with me and papa" Dot spoke gently to him as she gave him a third hug today. She didn't half molly-cuddle him, she was an affectionate mother at the start.

"Ought to be ashamed of yourself" Pauline muttered, holding onto her son Mark's hand as well; she wouldn't be as a calm as Dot if Arthur did that to their son however Dot seems to just accept it.

Charlie bit his lip, walking towards his wife and son again however his son flinched at the mere thought, refusing to look anywhere near his direction. He just stayed, shaking in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry Nick" Charlie spoke as gently as he could however his son was too scared to even look at him in case that was the wrong thing too. Pauline shook her head, very pathetic he looked right now.

Charlie knelt down besides Dot. Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, trying to make him see he isn't there to hurt him and that he is sorry however Nick instantly moved away. This made up Charlie's mind, a part of him wants to stay and at least try however another part of him just wants to go back to the easy life with his other wife and son. He was a bigamist however this isn't something Dot will find out for another 30 years or so, only Rose knew and she kept it a secret for she didn't want any trouble from Dot or the police for that matter.

...

Despite all of that; Dot still allowed Charlie to come with them on their travels however she refused to speak with him. Only muttering to him now and then, she didn't want to lose him and loved him still dearly. He was her husband and her first lover; she knew no better and knew no other relationship therefore he was the only man ever in her love life and that's the point, that's why she can't let go.

"Wait here a moment" Charlie spoke as they stopped outside the local corner shop 'Minute Mart'; he left Dot with her thoughts which weren't very good at the moment.

She thought what Charlie did today was describable and she thought he hated Nick. After leaving her because she refused to have an abortion and then coming back, hitting him for no good reason at all; what else could she think? He was only an innocent child and more importantly, his child. Inside the shop, Charlie was looking around and that's where he saw it, a lone teddy bear with a price tag on it. He brought it immediately, giving thanks to the man behind the counter before returning outside; hiding it behind his back.

"What's that you brought? Beer?" Dot asked, not expecting any good to come out of him at all; why was he behaving like this? Charlie smiled however she wasn't swayed by that now; he had to try harder this time.

"No actually...There you go Nick" Charlie replied, quickly revealing the teddy bear which was behind his back with an exaggerated look of surprise on his face. Dot still wasn't impressed.

Nick quickly grabbed it from him before holding back onto his mother, Charlie leaned down. Trying to make amends and he wasn't far from it. He took of his hat, putting it on Nick's head which did make the little boy smile. He still held onto the teddy bear tightly, this was the first time that Charlie was actually nice to his son and it was general this time.

"Pa?" Nick asked, letting go from Dot and giving his father a hug, Dot was pleasantly surprised; perhaps they can actually get along now? Everything she ever wanted, coming true.

"Right, now that's sorted; I think we ought to get back; don't you?" Charlie asked, putting his hat back on; placing his arm around Dot. For the first time, she smiled back. For a second, he smiled back with the same feelings.

...

Charlie lay in bed with his wife, looking up at the ceiling and he was honestly tempted to stay and try to make a go at things however he thinks about his home in 'Southend-on-Sea' with his new wife and son. How easier is it there, mainly for the reason that Rose goes out a lot more and doesn't like commitment all that much either. Unlike Dot, she has no qualms about leaving her son with a babysitter while they dance the night away. He felt young again while staying here reminds him that he is an adult and he does have responsibilities. He thought about Nick too, he had a good time with him today however he barely knows the child and he is too lazy to stay and find out. He slowly got up from the bed, giving a sleeping Dot a kiss on the forehead before getting dressed. He was doing it all again, running away from his responsibilities.

"Bye darling" Charlie whispered, giving her one last glance before doing the cowardly thing and leaving just he planned; he opened the bedroom door and walked towards the living room.

This would be the last time they would see each other for some years at least, he walked towards the money jar. He hesitated before picking it up and placing it in his pocket. 50 pounds worth of savings gone in an instant, she was planning a little holiday for her and Nick with that. Charlie shook his head, he couldn't believe it himself however he didn't put it back. His greed took over and that was that, he walked towards the door. Taking one last glance at the house before leaving just as unexpectedly as he arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Childhood Part 4**

"Charlie" Rose called, giving him a hug as he passed her the money, this is exactly what she wanted.

"I seen your sister and your nephew...Hello Andrew, oh how I missed you" Charlie spoke, lifting him up in his arms.

He was a coward, he got on the first train and never looked back to Walford until his marriage with Rose broke down. Rose watched Charlie with Andrew for a bit, it was like he hasn't saw him for years. His time spent with his other son or 'Rose's nephew' as he was known most of the time made him miss Andrew so much.

"How is my nephew?" Rose asked, he gave a sigh before saying..."Let's not talk about him, he's none of our business sweetheart"

She just nodded, she didn't want to upset him as he seemed so happy and full of life. Deep down, Rose did feel guilty. Her sister is all alone up in that dreary Albert Square with only a little boy for company. Rose can remember hating the square, reason she left for the much brighter Southend-on-Sea

"I love you Charlie" Rose answered with a smile, putting the money on this side; he put Andrew back down

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips..."I love you too Rose" Charlie replied, giving her a hug.

This is the reason he came back from Albert Square, this was the easy option and he took it. He had everything he could need here, a loving wife and a son he loved like any other father. It was something he never had as a child.

"I tell you what, we can leave Andrew with John and Maggie next door and go out for a dance" Rose suggested, he gave a nod; giving her another kiss.

...

In Albert Square, things were a little different; Dot was sat in her bedroom sobbing. Sobbing at the thought of the only man she ever loved, the only man she has ever knew, has left her all over again.

"Ma?" a voice from the doorway was heard from the doorway, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked her son.

"Oh Nick...you're not suppose to see me like this; go back to your bedroom and I will be there in a moment" Dot answered, wiping away her tears.

He left the room in an instant, going into the kitchen and like always, he took a pieceof paper to scribble on. He didn't have any toys, just lots of teddy bears and his mother's old diary which he was scribbling on right now with her pen.

"Nick" Dot called, unsual for Dot, she gave him a hug to make herself feel better; she needed one after what Charlie put her through.

She released him from her grip, grabbing her handbag and putting on her coat. She was going to the laundrette and was going to pretend this never happened, that was her plan. That was always her plan if things went wrong, she just pretended they never happened.

"Come on, let's go Nick; the clothes won't wash themselves" Dot insisted, the little boy took the diary and the pen with him this time.

They walked to the laundrette, opened the door and resumed their normal duties. The little boy sat on the benches like per usual, drawing line after line on the piece of paper. He did remember 'pa' but he just thought it was a dream or something like that. He slept with his teddy bear last night though.

"Why do you always mess around with that?" Dot asked, taking the diary away from him for a second.

"Nothing else" Nick replied with a shrug, Dot couldn't argue with that, she gave him the diary back..."Back in my day, I had to make my own entertainment up" Dot insisted.

Nick looked confused, he was trying to think of a reply however he wasn't so good at words just yet however something came to him.

"What am I doing then?" Nick asked, holding up the piece of paper; Dot actually thought he had a point.

"Well...don't chat back at me; you're not allowed to do that for another 5 years yet at least" Dot replied.

The door opened again as Pauline came in with her son Mark, she had some of her clothes in a bag.

"Alright Dot...I see Charlie isn't with you" Pauline commented..."I don't want to talk about him, he left again last night" Dot replied.

Pauline bit her top lip, she shouldn't have said anything; she stood there for a moment or two.

"I'm sorry to heard that, really I am" Pauline answered, letting go of Mark's hand as he put his toy car on the floor to push it.

Mark looked up at Nick for a second while their mother's went into the backroom for a little chat. Leaving the door ajar so they could hear the boys, Pauline knew Dot needed an adult to speak to about this.

"I hate your paper" Mark spoke, like all little boys; he spoke the first thing that came to mind. He started to imitate the sound of a car engine as he pushed the toy around the floor.

Nick took a bit of paper from the diary as he ripped it in two; trying to make something out of it. He scrunched up the paper into a ball and chucked it at Mark

"No!" Mark cried, he didn't expect that; like all little boys; he reacted in the same way and fought back.

Mark picked up his mother's washing bag and chucked it at Nick which resulted in Nick chucking the diary at him.

"What's going on here then!" Pauline shouted, seeing all her clothes on the floor; Dot soon followed.

"That's very bad of you Mark" Dot scolded, she didn't blame her son for anything; not even back then.

Mark pointed at Nick, trying to tell them that it was him who started it however Nick went over to his mother and held onto her hand. Looking very innocent..."Help me pick up the clothes please" Pauline spoke to her son.

He crossed his arms..."Now!" Pauline shouted, he sighed as picked up her clothes and put them back into the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Childhood Part 5**

"Hello Nick...would you like a sweetie?" Ethel asked as she leaned down, Dot took him to the pub, not exactly a place for children.

He shook his head, turning around and ignoring her; drinking his bottle of milk; he was three years old by this point. Dot lit another cigarette, Angie was looking over from the other side of the bar with Den.

"Dot, can you please take him elsewhere; I know there isn't a ban on children but there's people who actually want to pay to drink" Den insisted.

"Why? I ain't moving and neither is Nick, if you want us out then you're going to have drag us out" Dot replied, she was smoking.

Ethel nodded as she sat with her friend in protest, Den gave a sarcastic laugh. People would think he wasn't the pub owner. His wife Angie shook her head, she wasn't get involved this time. She wanted to see Den try and deal with this one, serves him right.

"Look, this isn't a nursery room and I ain't a nanny; so why don't you take your son elsewhere, alright?" Den asked rhetorically.

"I think you would look quite funny in a frock" Ethel answered with a chuckle.

Angie smiled as she served Reg..."I don't have problem with him being here" Reg piped up, Den looked over.

"Nobody asked you" Den replied firmly, giving him a stern look, he wasn't impressed.

"You better watch what you say son, I didn't fight in a war to be spoken to like that; if you speak to me like that again then you will see how I fought" Reg snarled.

Den kept quiet for a few seconds, he wasn't expecting that reply; he did his tie up slightly before turning his attention back to Dot. She was drinking her cranberry juice still; she was quite pleased about Reg's reply, it's about time that somebody took Den down a peg or two.

"I tell you what Dot, you can drink the rest of your cranberry and after that; you have to leave" Den insisted.

"I ain't leaving, I told Nick that he will have a special day out and he's going to get it" Dot replied.

"A special day out? Oh yes, because my's pub is every little boy's dream come true" Den spoke sarcastically.

Ethel and Dot looked shocked much to Den's amusement and surprise, if this was Nick's special day out then he will have a very long and dull childhood. Not like Den's childhood was any more exciting but he still got took to a museum now and again.

"The Queen Victoria pub, look at all these Queen Victoria photographs; it's like a museum and Nick's enjoying it, aren't you Nick?" Dot asked him.

"Yes ma; I like the 'Queen" Nick answered, Den shook his head; he couldn't believe it; he was like a little boy from the movies; perfectly well behaved; it wasn't natural.

Just then, almost in perfect timing; the more 'normal children' arrived in the form of the Branning's. They lived here for decades; it was Jim Branning and his wife Reenie and their children, all five of them.

"Alright Den? One beer please, one red wine and 5 orange juices" Jim ordered, Reenie and their five children sat down on the couches.

The children were Derek (the eldest, aged twelve), April (eldest daughter, aged eleven), Carol (second eldest daughter, aged ten), Suzy (third eldest daughter, aged six) and Max (second eldest son, aged two). Jack was to come one year later.

"Hello Dot" Reenie spoke however she was ignored, Dot had no time speaking to her.

Den's previous protests were in vain now, he cannot send away the Branning's. Not with all the money Jim is about to spend therefore Dot will have to stay too. He has lost this time however he's got to have some profit today.

"Coming up Jim" Den replied, making the drinks; the children were making quite a racket. Dot shook her head.

She made sure Nick stayed by her side, didn't want him to get involved with the 'wrong sort', that's how she saw the Branning's. Little did she know that she would later get married to Jim, she didn't use to like him.

"So I smacked him one I did" Derek told his father, punching his hand hard to emphasize it.

Jim looked rather impressed, he had 'old-fashioned' values and thought that his son punching another boy and fighting back was a good thing. Most people did back then and nobody batted an eyelid; apart from Dot and Ethel.

"Good lad, next time though; always hit from the front; only cowards hit from the back" Jim told him.

"I saw him do it, he beat him good he did" April informed her father, Den came over with the drinks at this point.

Jim thanked him as they passed the drinks around, April went to pick up the wine glass however her mother snatched it off her. Jim laughed, they were very relaxed about that sort of thing.

"Come on Nick, we are going; get your coat sweetheart" Dot spoke gently, that finally persuaded her to leave.

Ethel shook her head, she was disgusted at that family; talking about beating somebody up in that broad way. She had a good mind to go over and tell them exactly what she thinks however she chose not to today.

"Dot!" Reenie shouted, making her turn around; she gave a laugh before saying..."You're son is going to grow up to be a little wimp, that's why he needs a father!"

Unlike Dot, Reenie didn't mind telling them exactly what she thought. Even if it wasn't very nice.

"You leave my angel alone...he has a father who loves him very much...At least he ain't going to grow up like a rogue anyway" Dot replied firmly, little did she know he was.

The Branning's were still looking over, Derek was tempted to say something as well; something even more harsh and this he did.

"My mum is right...he's going to end up like one of those boys on the playground who gets beat up all the time because his dad wasn't there to teach him how to be man" Derek hissed, defending his mother more then anything else.

Dot looked very upset, she wasn't use to people being nasty to her and Nick; Ethel gave a tut.

"Now you listen here, back in my day; there was none of this chatter...you leave my friend alone; alright?" Ethel asked rhetorically.

She got no reply, she shook her head again before leaving with a very upset Dot outside the pub. Even Den thought that was out of line, what the Branning's said. Everyone knows where Nick's father is and that ain't Dot's fault.

"Cowards" Reg mumbled, referring to the Branning's, drinking the rest of his beer.

...

"I just want to find him, Ethel" Dot told her, referring to Charlie as she looked through her papers in a rush.

She really took what they said to heart, Nick was in his bedroom at this point after being sent there by his mother. Ethel knew that it would be pointless looking through the papers, Charlie is gone and she won't find him in that pile.

"That will do no good, Dot" Ethel informed her, Dot put the papers down in fury; she knew that herself really.

"It's not fair, that man left me and Nick to defend ourselves in front of the likes of them; he needs his father" Dot cried.

Ethel gave her friend a much-needed hug, she has been bottling this up for weeks. She wants her husband back so badly; for Nick more then herself. He needs a father in his life, even if is just Charlie.

"Lock him in there a moment, please" Dot told Ethel, giving her a key; this is something she did when she was upset.

Locked him in the bedroom until she calmed down, not wanting him to see her like this; Ethel did just that. She was against it however she thought it best not to meddle with somebody else's mothering tactics.

"Ma!" Nick shouted, banging on the door after he realized what she has done; it's not the first time either.

Dot ignored his pleas and sat down on the table, Ethel sat opposite her. She has never been a mother herself she thought therefore she said nothing against this strange and cruel tactic that Dot used.

"He will quieten down soon, he knows that his ma needs a rest" Dot informed Ethel, she knew her friend looked surprised.

"Ma!" Nick shouted again, banging and banging for about two minutes before finally stopping as he sat on the bed with tears in his eyes.

It's something she did all his life, even more so when he got on the drugs. It was even worst for him then because his body needed the drugs and he started to need them. It slowly took over his mind. When he was a little boy however, it was just the darkness he didn't like.

"Lovely weather today, if we get more of this then we will all be happy" Ethel spoke, trying to take her mind of Nick's cries.

"Oh I know, I feel much better now; thank you Ethel for your kindness...I have a day at the launderette again tomorrow" Dot replied.

A couple minutes later, Dot walked towards the door and unlocked it. She opened it to find Nick on the bed in tears. She bit her top lip as she walked over towards her son and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh you're my little angel, you really mustn't cry like that Nick; you know I will always come back for you; I promise you" Dot spoke gently, a promise she kept to the end.

He placed his head on her lap as she slid her fingers through his jet black hair; he felt a lot calmer. His childhood was not ideal however it wasn't as bad as it could have been, Dot did try the best she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Childhood Part 6**

Dot heard a knock on the door, she gave Nick a kiss on the top of his head before leaving to go and answer it. She stopped for a second however as she heard Ethel answer it, she heard a voice asking where she was.

"You have some nerve coming over here after what you did in that pub today, disgrace" Ethel commented.

Dot came to the door to find Jim Branning there with his hands in his pockets, he didn't like what his wife said.

"I just want to say sorry for my wife, she didn't mean it. I know that it ain't your fault what your husband did, we all know Charlie is a coward" Jim uttered.

Both of the women crossed their arms, that was the worst attempt at saying sorry that they ever heard. Nothing what he just said made them think he meant it at all, he looked quite pleased with himself though.

"Charlie is not a coward...He is just confused and he will be back, when he does; I have a good mind to tell him what you said and then you can settle it like men" Dot answered to his surprise.

She was more then meets the eye, reason he fell for her years later, he just gave a nod.

"Send him my way, if he comes back then send him my way and then you will get your fight" Jim replied, he gave a wink before leaving.

Dot took one step back with a sly smile, she closed the door and walked back towards the kitchen table.

"Should I fight him?" Nick asked, he overheard the conversation; Ethel couldn't help but laugh. Dot didn't know how to respond to that.

"Would you rough him up good and proper?" Ethel asked with sarcasm, she was very amused as she leaned down towards him again.

"I would...I really would" Nick answered, hitting his own hand to show her what he would do. Dot was watching over with slight shock.

"Oh, why don't you go there now; we will watch you from the window" Ethel insisted with a grin.

Dot quickly shook her head, Ethel was laughing so much about it; Dot didn't see the amusing side anymore.

"No, don't be silly Ethel; don't tell him such things" Dot pleaded, she thought that she took the joke a bit too far.

"We were only having a laugh Dot, weren't we Nick?" Ethel asked him, he gave a quick nod in case she locks him up again.

Ethel started to laugh again, her friend didn't half take things out of proportion..."Don't take offense Dot" Ethel told her.

"Oh alright I won't, just don't mention it again otherwise you will both be locked in that room together" Dot warned in a half-serious and half-joking tone.

"That told us didn't it?" Ethel asked rhetorically, she gave Nick a little pat on the head before walking into the kitchen.

She switched on the stove, helping Dot with the dinner; she has been spending a lot more time over there. Her husband William died last year, ever since then; she and Dot has been inseparable.

"Do you really think that it's my fault that Charlie left?" Dot asked while peeling the potatoes. She missed him, despite everything he did.

"No...that woman doesn't know a thing does she? Even her husband knows that's it's not your fault" Ethel reminded her, putting pieces of cabbages on the three plates.

"He was rather charming though, a charming rogue" Dot spoke, placing the potatoes on the plates.

Cabbage and potatoes was the dinner tonight, she and Ethel still cook their dinner like they are on rations. Ethel even grows her own food still, it'a habit that they cannot stop quite yet. Nick walked over, looking at the dinner.

"That looks horrid" Nick told them before sitting on the dining room table; Dot shook her head.

She walked over, giving Nick a quick slap..."Don't be so cheeky, you should be grateful for all the food you get; if you ever talk to me like that again then you won't get anything; do you understand?" Dot asked him firmly.

"Please don't lock me up again ma, I'm sorry" Nick answered he got slightly too big for his boots then.

"I won't Nick...I just want you to be good; only reason I locked you up is because I didn't want you to see me" Dot admitted, not wanting him to be scared of her.

Perhaps that was her downfall, he didn't fear her and that's why he kept getting worse and worse. Dot had good intentions as a mother however her good intentions led to a monster of a man.

"Yes ma" Nick replied with his head down, he knew that he had done wrong; it didn't stop him in later life though.

His mother walked back towards the kitchen; Ethel was pouring the gravy on the three meals. She use to make this exact same dinner for her and William before he passed on. It was the anniversary of his death next week.

"I use to make William this, he loved it so" Ethel informed her with a sad smile; her friend gasped.

"Oh I am sorry Ethel, it's the anniversary next week and I'm here; going on about Charlie" Dot spoke, she sympathized with her.

She remembers when her mother Martha lost her husband and Dot's father Bob in the war, he was ever so brave. Her mother however had an affair during his time at war, leaving her with three other children called Gerry, Tim and Rose. They were illegitimate; back then, that was shocking.

"Don't worry about it Dot, I know you didn't mean anything by it" Ethel reassured her, taking two plates over.

She passed one to Nick, he looked down on the plate; not very impressed with it. All the other children in the square were having corn beef hash, curry, chips; things much better then this.

"This is..."Nick paused, he didn't want another telling of..."Nice" Nick added quickly, much to Ethel's amusement.

"It's very nice; this is what me and your ma use to have as children wasn't it Dot?" Ethel asked as she came over with the fork and knifes.

"Oh yes, it was the best meal of the day this was; it's much better then the foreign food we get now" Dot answered, placing the cookery in the right places.

Nick was about to pick it up however he got a little slap on the hand..."Grace Nick, say grace" Dot reminded him.

That they did however Nick had his eyes open through it, he really wanted to eat; hasn't had anything all day. As soon as it was over, Nick went straight for the potatoes, ignoring the cabbage.

"Eat your cabbage Nick otherwise you won't be leaving this table" Dot commanded him, pointing towards them.

"I hate cabbage though...why can't I have curry like the other kids?" Nick asked, he has seen that 'curry' and thought it looked quite nice.

"Curry ain't no good! Eat your cabbage now!" Dot shouted, he relented; disgusted at every bit he ate.

...

Dot walked into the local record store with Nick, she always did go there when there was nothing else to do. She noticed that Derek and April Branning were there, looking at the latest tracks like T Rex or Rod Stewart.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Dot asked them, making them turn around; they were in high school or suppose to be.

"No Mrs Cotton; we are too ill to go to school" Derek replied; his sister April laughed at that obvious lie.

"You're not ill, ill children aren't going to record shops; ill children are suppose to be in bed" Dot told them, walking over.

April gave a fake cough, she did it as a joke more then anything else. She knew that nobody would believe it. Derek glanced at Nick, he got out a cigarette before turning away again. Trying to pick a record.

"I quite like that one" April told him, pointing towards 'Hot Love by T Rex'; he picked it up to have a look.

Dot shook her head, if Nick ever talked to her like that then she would have slapped him right there and then.

"You are very rude, both of you; I have a good mind to tell your father" Dot informed them, getting their attention.

"You can tell him anything you like Mrs Cotton but he won't listen to you or care" Derek replied, he underestimated his father.

Jim was a very strict father, he might not have cared whether they fought or not. He did however care about whether they were respectful to their elders or not. That's for sure and he would give him a hiding if he discovered him here.

"I hate you" Nick told Derek, he was trying to stick up for his mother; couldn't do it at his age though.

"That's really hurtful isn't it April?" Derek asked sarcastically, she gave a smile; she thought that was quite amusing.

"Come on Nick, we are leaving; we can come back later when they are gone" Dot insisted; they were the type of children that Dot dreaded Nick turning into.

Little did she know that he would grow up much worst, slightly worst then Derek. He may have done a lot of bad things but at least Derek never hurt his own family. Though that was for years to come yet.

...

Pauline brought a now 1 year old Michelle Fowler over for a little visit, Mark was with his father in the gardens. She fancied a change of scenery, only a little bit mind; the inside of Dot's house wasn't exactly Buckingham Palace.

"Oh hasn't she grown, she will be walking soon" Dot smiled, looking down on Michelle..."I sometimes wish I had a daughter" Dot admitted.

Pauline gave a small smile, letting Michelle have a little crawl on the floor; she wouldn't have another child for 15 years. Nick was stuck in his bedroom at this point, playing with his yo-yo. A present from Ethel, she knew that the child was bored out of his mind with no toys.

"I made Arthur take Mark to work with him, told him that he needs to spend some alone time with him for once" Pauline spoke with a smile to Dot, she was quite proud of herself.

"Brilliant that is; about time that men took over some of our duties, though if I let Charlie do that then he would end up taking him to a bank or something" Dot spoke.

Pauline gave a little gasp, it wasn't like Dot to talk like that; even if it was the truth.

"That's awful that is, it's not like you to talk like that" Pauline declared, keeping an eye on Michelle.

"Well it's true ain't it? That's what Charlie does, steals and lies...Not like your Arthur though, you're very lucky" Dot insisted, she gave a sigh.

If only Charlie was a hard-working man like Arthur Fowler however he's not and never has been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Childhood Part 7**

"Would you like to come to his party? It's just a little buffet, he's four you see; his last year before school starts" Dot informed Pauline; she thought it be nice if she brought Mark round.

The year was now 1973. They are the same age, only three months between them; she thought that it be a nice little treat for him. She was inviting all the locals really, it was the first birthday party that Nick ever had and it will be the last.

"Yes sure, Mark will love that; I will bring Michelle as well, I will tell Pete and Kathy; see if they want to bring Ian" Pauline replied, taking a sip of her tea.

They were currently in the launderette, Ethel took Nick with her to the supermarket. So he could pick his present. She spoils him more then Dot does (who truth be told, doesn't spoil him at all).

"Wonderful, Ethel has taken him to the supermarket she has; so he can pick up a present, silly isn't it?" Dot asked with a smile.

"Not really, it be good for him and for Ethel; she ain't got no children of her own has she?" Pauline wondered.

"No she ain't, she's using my Nick as a guinea pig she is; see how much you can spoil a child until they explode" Dot insisted in one of her half-serious, half joking tones.

Pauline gave a small smile, she doesn't know how to react to a crazy statement like that. She looked over at Kathy with one of those secret looks.

"It's only a supermarket Dot, I wouldn't say Ethel was spoiling him; my Ian has more toys and he ain't spoilt." Kathy remarked.

"Oh; I ain't saying that, I don't mean no offense to anyone else" Dot replied; she lit up a cigarette.

The launderette door opened again as Reenie walked in with her son Max (who was now three years old) and her now one year old son Jack in his pram. Her and Dot didn't get on, not after what she said about Charlie. It wasn't her right to say.

"Just do the clothes for me Dot, alright?" Reenie asked with sarcasm, chucking them on the seats.

She or her children weren't invited to the party, never in a million years. Not like she would want to go anyway. Dot didn't think she was much of a mother either, she saw how her children run ragged and she did nothing about it.

"Alright Kathy? Hello" Reenie spoke, walking over towards Kathy; leaving Jack in his pram by the seats.

Dot tutted, she thought that her launderette was a creche half the time. She once left her daughter Carol there for one hour while she went shopping. It was just examples like this that drove Dot up the wall.

"Yes I'm doing fine, how are you?" Kathy asked, she knew Reenie for a while; her step-son David is friends with Reenie's daughter Carol.

Pat soon walked in, the launderette was getting quite busy and tensions were soon rising. Kathy bit her top lip, she and Pat were not on the best of terms. Pete has total control over their two children David and Simon.

"I'm doing alright, the children are driving me up the wall but there ain't nowt I can do about that" Reenie replied with a smile.

"Oh yes...do you want to go somewhere else?" Kathy asked rhetorically, trying to avoid Pat's gaze.

Pat walked over with her clothes in one bag, one of these clothing was a white wedding dress. She was getting married again; this time to Brian Wicks. This surprised nobody, she looked over at Kathy.

"Don't leave on my account, I ain't going to start a fight" Pat insisted, getting out the wedding dress; laying it across the washing machines.

"It's alright Pat, I was going anyway" Kathy lied, she didn't want to start a fight either; she picked up her bag.

Reenie gave a nod, she noticed that Max has let go of her hand by this point and was wondering about. He lifted himself on one of the washing machines and stood on it; giving a loud hurrah as he did so.

"Get down! You silly boy!" Dot shouted, the little boy started to laugh; Max was always mischievous it seemed.

"Are you calling my son silly? A bit rich coming from you, your son looks like he comes from the Victorian times; seriously, where do you do his clothes shopping love?" Reenie asked with sarcasm.

"I second that" Pat muttered under her breath, placing her clothes in the washing machine.

"Come on, that ain't fair" Pauline spoke, standing up for her friend Dot; she wasn't awfully keen on Reenie either.

It was typical of her to take a cheap shot at something like that, she watched as Reenie helped Max down. He rushed over to his brother's pram; looking very pleased with himself as he smiled.

"At least my Nick doesn't run ragged like your children...You know I saw your son Derek the other day; smoking... he was like a chimney; he's only 13 years old" Dot spoke with outrage.

"Loads of boys his age do, your son might smoke one day when he's older enough...if he can get out of the cotton wool that is" Reenie answered, she picked up her clothes again.

She was intending to leave as she urged for Kathy to come with her as planned however Kathy just shook her head.

"I'm alright actually, I need to wait for my clothes to wash anyway" Kathy insisted, that did put her off going.

"She loves my company really" Pat told Reenie with sarcasm, putting the 50p in the washing machine.

Reenie gave a shrug..."Alright then, suit yourself; by the way Dot, I won't be coming in here again" Reenie told her before walking out with her children.

Dot took one glance before walking into the storeroom and shutting the door, she didn't have thick skin and couldn't take criticism like that. Ever since she was a child, she takes every criticism to heart.

"I can't stand that woman, what right does she have to say that to Dot? Just insulting her like that, I don't know why you speak to her Kathy" Pauline told her with honestly.

"It's because of the children, I ain't stopping David speaking to Carol just because of her mother" Kathy remarked.

"No, because he ain't yours; he's mine" Pat corrected her, walking towards the bench and having a sit down.

Kathy bit her top lip again, she knew that already; she has two children of her own. She doesn't need a lecture of Pat.

"Oh I know that, look Pat; it's not my fault that you lost the rights to your children or Pete's for that matter" Kathy told her with honestly.

Pauline sighed, she knew this wouldn't end well; not when Pat is already in one of her moods.

"Excuse me? Talking about children, where's your Ian? I don't see him with you" Pat hissed.

"He's with his grandmother...You know what, I don't have to answer to you; I don't want to argue with you Pat" Kathy spoke, trying not to lose her temper.

"I don't want to argue with you either Kathy...I'm just saying, you have no rights over my children and I will get them back" Pat insisted.

She has already sent her case to the court order, asking for full custody. She was marrying Brian as a way to look more secure. She did care about Brian however if not for her children, she wouldn't be marrying him this soon.

"Okay" Kathy replied, unconvinced; she didn't believe for one second that Pat would get them back.

Dot re-entered again from the storeroom after taking sometime to compose herself. She carried on with her work like nothing has happened. Reenie didn't half bring out the worst in her.

...

Ethel took Nick for some lunch in the town, reason why they took so long. They must have been about two hours as Ethel finally took him back to his mother. For his birthday, he chose a toy army truck and a football.

"Remember, that's for your birthday so I'm going to take it now" Ethel announced, taking the toys away.

She opened the launderette door, letting him go in before placing the toys in her trolley basket. Something she took from the local supermarket without realizing that you weren't allowed to take it.

"Hello...I'm back; I took him for lunch you see and he picked his two presents" Ethel informed Dot.

Nick rushed to his mother, holding onto her hand as quickly as he could. Pat looked on with slight amusement, she hasn't seen a child cling to their mother so badly before. Though she does wish that her sons Simon and David would see her

"Ma...Ethel stole a trolley" Nick told her straight away, funny that he didn't tell Ethel that as she was doing it.

"I did not...You're allowed to take them aren't you?" Ethel asked; she looked as the three women couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Ethel...you're not" Kathy piped up, Ethel placed her hands on her hips; she thought that people were looking at her funny.

She sighed, taking the bags out of the trolley and pushing it outside towards the pavement. Pretending that it wasn't her, she looked over at Nick; who was looking as innocent as he always did.

"You should have told her Nick" Dot reprimanded; he gave a shrug; not understanding what he did wrong.

"I wasn't the one who stole the trolley" Nick replied, walking towards the storeroom and shutting the door himself.

He was use to being locked in by now which is why he went in there now. Dot tutted; looking over at Ethel; all was silence for a few moments. Pat was the first to break the silence as she stood up to get her clothes out the washing machine.

"Goodbye ladies, have fun with your little problem" Pat replied, referring to Nick as she put her clothes in her bag before leaving.

She had no shame whatsoever, she was currently engaged yet she was still carrying on with her ex-husband Frank. This surprised nobody, probably not even Frank's wife. The remaining women watched Pat leave.

"Not your day is it Dot?" Pauline asked rhetorically, it wasn't anyone's day by the looks of things.

"No it ain't...What did he pick anyway?" Dot questioned while walking over, looking in the bag and finding the toys.

She tutted again, an army truck; made her think of the war. She personally wouldn't have let him go for that but then again, she is oversensitive (or at least that's what the square thinks). Though she didn't have any problems with the football.

"He was ever so good, well apart from the trolley incident but that was my fault, I thought I was being looked at funny" Ethel told her while leaning in closer like it was a big secret.

"Yes well my Nick is always good" Dot insisted, she placed his toys back in the bag before returning to the washing machines.

It was his birthday party next week, she invited most of the square. It was going to be in the local church center. So naturally, it was going to be a quiet affair. Truth be told, Dot was more interested in the party then Nick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Childhood Part 8**

Dot found herself in the primary school that she was to send Nick to, it was a christian primary school. She wanted to send Nick there and she was getting him a place despite it being a year away.

"Yes Mrs Cotton...we can do that; so you want him to start next September 1974 right?"

The headmaster was called George Thompson, a stern but fair man; been headmaster of the primary school since 1954. He was use to keen parents coming in a year or so earlier, it wasn't a problem.

"I do yes...Dorothy Cotton is the name but you can just call me Dot; I only have one child you see...Nicholas Charles Cotton is his full name but you can just call him Nick" Dot was cut off..

"Nicholas is fine" George informed her, writing down all the details for her before looking back up.

Dot cleared her throat before smiling, she really wanted him to get into this school. She thought it would do him a world of good. He will be going next year, he's not even four yet. His birthday being in two days.

"My address is 25 Albert Square, that's Walford; I lived there all my life you see; it's stable you know" Dot told him.

"Do you work?"

"Oh yes...I work in the local launderette; I'm the unofficial manageress you could say" Dot spoke, trying to add a bit of humor.

Though the headmaster didn't even crack a smile, he wasn't one for jokes and this is something Dot learnt very quickly. George wrote down the rest of the details before placing his pen down.

"Well I require your signature and your husband's when he's free" George informed her, she looked surprised.

"My husband's? Why?" Dot questioned, he wasn't here to give it and she didn't think he would have to.

She sat there and lied, saying Charlie is still living with and Nick to try and make herself look better.

"Well it's just a legal proceeding; so the council know that I have the consent from you and your husband for my school to teach your son" George briefed.

Dot sighed, she didn't even think about that; she should have told the truth about her husband's whereabouts. Now she is going to look very bad, she lied and she shouldn't have; she knows that.

"I have full custody though you see...so it doesn't matter really; he agreed to it anyway" Dot tried to say.

"Mrs Cotton...I wasn't born yesterday, tell me the truth, he isn't in the picture is he?" George asked.

"It wasn't my fault he left...I never wanted him to; I just want Nick to go to a good school" Dot protested.

"Please...Mrs Cotton; don't excite yourself; your signature and your signature alone will do" George told her, he felt sorry for her more then anything else.

She cleared her throat a second time, she didn't need to protest much after all. He did have sympathy for her situation which was more then most of the people back in the square. It looks like Nick can go to this school after all.

"Good...I thought I was going to have to bring out my poor defenseless woman card" Dot told him with a smile.

"That wouldn't be necessary, look come back next week or so; bring Nicholas next time, you are a churchgoer aren't you?"

"Of cause...I wouldn't be here if I weren't" Dot reminded him, she couldn't bear the thought of not being one.

"People do though" George muttered under his breath, writing down the last of the details before sending her on her way.

...

"Nick...you're going to school very soon; I got you a slot for you next year" Dot announced, he was currently in the Fowler's household.

Pauline was looking after him for a bit, he was currently sitting in the kitchen on the stool. Ignoring the other children like always. Mark and Michelle were just staring at him the entire time in silence.

"I want to go home ma...I hate it here and I never want to come back" Nick told her, putting on his coat.

"Charming" Pauline spoke with sarcasm, walking over towards Dot; she thought the child very odd.

The whole time he has been here, he has barely said a word to anybody and sat on his own for a long time. Only time he spoke was when somebody had to coax a word out of him however she just presumed he was shy.

"Has Mark said anything to you?" Dot asked, jumping to the wrong conclusions; she always blamed the other children; never her precious Nick.

Pauline tutted, she wasn't alone in disliking Dot's attitude in this regard; of cause she was going to protect her son however it didn't give her a right to berate other children for things they never done.

"No...I haven't! Mummy...I never" Mark cried, rushing over towards his mother Pauline in shock.

"Don't worry Mark...I know you haven't done anything; he really hasn't Dot, your Nick hasn't said a word since he got here" Pauline informed her, placing her hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark wiped away his tears, knowing he has his mother's support; she knew he hasn't done a thing and Dot is jumping to conclusions. She always does it, the other children barely speak to Nick in fear of getting blamed for 'upsetting him'. He was like a glass child nowadays due to Dot's over-protectiveness.

"Yes because your Mark might have upset him; wouldn't be the first time, children are so cruel nowadays" Dot paused before saying.."Back in my day, that never would have happened; my poor Nick can barely say a word"

"Dot...my son hasn't said a word to him; I wouldn't lie to you, just stop blaming my son for your son's behavior; he's in tears" Pauline answered.

Though Dot wasn't having any of it as she walked over to a silent Nick, she passed him his coat from the hanger. She was taking him home right away, he quickly grabbed her hand. He was ready to leave, she was just the same with Dotty all those years later.

"Well me and Nick are leaving...I don't want your son to upset him anymore; he was fine until I took him here" Dot insisted.

"He didn't do anything Dot; look I'm not going to argue with you, I'm just telling you the truth" Pauline told her with certainty.

The door opened as Arthur walked in after working at the garden, he was on his break. He placed his coat on the hanger, wondering what all the shouting was about. He looked towards his wife Pauline.

"What's going on here then love? Is everything alright?" Arthur asked, standing besides his wife.

"Nothing, it's alright; isn't it Dot?" Pauline asked her with her arms now crossed; she wanted to drop this subject already.

Dot still had a tight grip on Nick's hand, she hung onto his every word; she leaned down towards him with a smile.

"Tell me Nick...did Mark say anything to you?" Dot asked, the first time she thought to ask since she was squabbling with Pauline.

The child was debating on whether to tell the truth or not however he was scared of being locked up again. So he did the only thing he thought he could he could do. He stood there with a sad look on his face.

"Yes...he called me awful names and said that he doesn't want me here; I say sorry on your son's behalf Mrs and Mr Fowler" Nick spoke; he did sound convincing.

Dot gave him a hug, Mark shook his head; his father looked furious; he was convinced by Nick. That's for sure, Arthur gave his son a glare. The little boy started to cry again as he clung back onto his mother.

"I never said anything...I hate you!" Mark shouted, making himself look guilty after all; Pauline felt so embarrassed.

"Get to your room!" Arthur shouted to his son, making the child run towards his room and slam the door.

Nick was secretly smug about it as he kept by his mother's side, he was always good at lying. Even back then as a little child, a skill he developed on his own. This was among the reasons why the children never spoke to him.

"Right, we best be of; I will see you tomorrow Pauline" Dot told her with a smile, she gave a false smile back.

It faded when Dot left, she crossed her arms with a tut; imitating Dot like a child.

"Right, we be best of, I will see you tomorrow Pauline...by the way my son is perfect and the lord and savior reincarnated" Pauline spoke in an over-exaggerated tone; making her husband laugh.

He couldn't help but agree, she liked Dot but she didn't half annoy her when she spoke of her child like he was God's gift. While at the same time, offending her children which is something she couldn't take.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Childhood Part 9**

A couple of blocks away from the square lived the Carter's, Stan and his wife Sylvie with their daughter Shirley (whom was just six years old at this point). Shirley ran away to get away from her parents arguments. She was found crying outside the local launderette in tears by Dot.

"Where are your parents?" Dot asked, she was just closing up; it was Nick's birthday tomorrow as she held onto his hand.

The six year old girl stood up suddenly in her pink frilly dress, something she wouldn't be caught dead in years later. She wiped away the last of her tears, trying to pretend that she wasn't crying; her mother hated that.

"I'm lost...I don't know how I got here" Shirley told her, trying to hold back her tears; it was quite dark.

"Where do you live? Do you remember the address?" Dot asked, hoping to get some answers; she has never seen this little girl before.

Shirley shook her head, bursting into tears again; she knew she would be in so much trouble. She didn't think when she ran away, she just ran until her house and area was out of sight. The little girl looked quite cold in her short-sleeved dress, it was dark.

"Come to mine...I will phone the police for you" Dot told her, the little girl only trusted Dot because she has a little boy with her.

She was always told not to talk to strangers however this was a mother, she gathered she could trust a mother. Dot took the little girl's hand as she led her to her house; inviting her in as she sent her to sit with Nick so she wouldn't feel so afraid.

"I'm sorry" Shirley cried, watching Dot as she walked over to the telephone to ring the police straight away.

The little girl looked around the room, wiping away the rest of her tears again; she was two years older then Nick. She thought this house seemed happier then her own as they were family photographs on the wall and a fully stocked kitchen. Dot was currently on the telephone to the police.

"Talk to her Nick...tell her what's going on tomorrow" Dot ordered; she thought that might make her feel more at ease.

"She's a silly girl though, I don't talk to silly girls" Nick replied while looking at a sobbing Shirley; he didn't care.

Not really, he might have pretended he did when he got a bit older (hence why Dot described him as a "good little boy" on his deathbed) however at this age; he didn't have any sly antics. He just said what he thought.

"Nick...that's a horrid thing to say; she's lost, how would you feel if you were lost?" Dot asked rhetorically.

"I didn't mean to get lost" Shirley cried, she felt awful; the police are currently on their way. Dot informed them about the situation.

"You poor child...look I've rang the police and they will be coming here for you to take you back to your parents...I will get you a biscuit in the meantime" Dot told her, going into the kitchen.

Shirley crossed her arms again, avoiding Nick's gaze; he gave a smile. This was the most interesting his life gets; he doesn't get to see many other children. He moved closer towards her.

"You might have to sleep in the cold streets tonight like the poor in the bible...perhaps your parents don't want you back, then what?" Nick asked her, making her worried.

She was still crying and that wasn't helping, he was an awful child to everyone but Dot. She still thought he was as good as gold. Though he always made sure his mother wasn't there when he said and did the awful things.

"They love me...they will want me back; besides, you know nothing about me and I ain't poor" Shirley told him, she wasn't very impressed.

This boy was awful, she has never met a child like him before; he seems to think of nothing but hurting others. How his mother hasn't cottoned on is anyone's guess, she thinks he is well-behaved and nice.

"There you go" Dot spoke with a small smile, passing Shirley the biscuit; Nick noticed she hasn't brought him one.

"Where's mine ma?"

"You ain't getting one, do you think you're getting one after calling her silly; never ever Nick" Dot answered.

His mother sat in between the two children, it was just a waiting game now; she hoped the police could take her back home without any hassle. The little girl didn't do this on purpose however she didn't know what Stan Carter was like.

"My daddy and mummy will be really mad, can you come in with me?" Shirley asked Dot with a worried look on her face.

This one comment bothered Nick slightly, the fact she has both parents really did make him feel envious; the first sin he committed was envy. He grabbed onto the teddy bear his father got him two years ago.

"Of cause I will...I'm sure your parents will understand though if you explain" Dot presumed, she underestimated Stan.

The little girl nodded, she hoped so because she didn't want another argument to break out. The reason she ran away in the first place. She had another look around the room, shaking slightly from the cold.

"My daddy will be really cross with me, he might even hit me" Shirley told them, this made Dot notice the bruise on her lip.

Dot was actually among the reasons why Shirley was first put into care though Stan didn't know this as she remained 'anonymous' when she first gave her statement to the police. Reason why Stan didn't bother with Dot when he arrived years later, he barely remembered her.

"He doesn't hit you often does he?" Dot asked with concern, she didn't approve of fathers hitting their daughters; not at all.

"Sometimes he does when he's mad and had a drink but he's okay sometimes" Shirley answered, not understanding the results of her actions.

Nick was listening with interest, he never heard such a thing before; a father hitting his daughter. Dot was trying to think about what to do, her only plan was to tell the police when they come.

"Fathers, do not provoke your children, lest they become discouraged" Nick spoke, a quote from the bible.

"Oh yes...that's exactly what I was going to say...I will speak with your father Shirley, I promise" Dot informed her.

"Don't tell nowt to anyone though...it's a secret" Shirley told her just as a car was heard outside.

The police knocked on the door with Dot going to answer it, she invited them in; showing them the lost girl Shirley. Pete Beale was among them, this was his very first time working as an officer. He gave a curt nod to Dot and Nick, sitting on the opposite couch with his fellow officer.

"Go to your room a moment Nick, I don't want you to hear this; go on my angel" Dot bidded him to go, this is something he did.

He left his door slightly ajar though so he could look through it and hear what was being said. The police officers began to speak when it was just Shirley and Dot in the living room, it was between them only after all.

"Hello Shirley..my name is Pete; I heard you can't find your way back home; I would hate it if that happened to one of my sons, why don't you tell us why you ran away?" Pete asked, trying to break the ice.

As a father himself, he was quite good with children; reason why they assigned him to this case tonight.

"Well...I was being silly, I was playing a game and lost track of where I was; I'm sorry" Shirley lied, not wanting to reveal the real reason.

Dot knew better however she chose not to say it in front of the little girl, it would upset her very much if she had to hear it. Shirley started to cry again, she just wanted all this to go away.

"It's alright, don't cry; we will get you home, I'm sure your parents are really worried; would you like to tell us what area you're from?" Pete asked her, writing down all the details he could get.

"I live at 21 Newton Street" Shirley confessed, that was three miles from Albert Square; it's a wonder she made it this far.

He wrote down the address, that was good enough; he just needed to figure out where that was and then take her back there. It was his very first job and he was glad it wasn't a tough first case.

"Alright, that's wonderful; we will take you back there right away and you will laugh about this next week" Pete insisted.

"Can I speak to you please? Just for a moment" Dot wondered, Pete looked at his fellow officer before nodding.

Dot led him towards the kitchen, he was wondering what she could possibly want. He hoped it wasn't about Den Watts again, she always rings the police on him. Though this wasn't about Den at all, not this time.

"I was speaking to that little girl before you came, she said that her father hits her; she has a bruise on her lip; she wanted me to go in with her because her father might get mad" Dot told him.

"Children say a lot of things" Pete replied however Dot wasn't having any of that, that child wasn't lying.

"She has a bruise Pete, she can't make up a bruise can she? I know when a child is lying, goodness knows I had enough practice with Nick; she told me it was a secret" Dot continued in a hushed tone.

Pete took one look at the little girl, looking at her bruise; he gave a sigh. He couldn't exactly dismiss it when it's staring him in the face. He gave a note to say he would look into it. He had to, that's how Shirley ended up in care for a little bit.

...

The alarm clock went of at precisely five o clock in the morning as it always did, Dot use to live on a farm back in world war 2; hence why she still gets up at the crack of dawn. It's a habit that she hasn't yet broken.

"Nick! Wake up!" Dot called, still half asleep herself as she wandered over to his bedroom, taking the blankets of him.

"It's still night" Nick insisted as it was still dark, his mother switched on the light; she pulled him out of bed.

"Not anymore" Dot replied with a smile, walking into the kitchen; she poured her and Nick water.

They were up so early that the milkman hasn't even shown up yet, Nick walked down the stairs after her; half-asleep. It was his birthday but it didn't feel like it, she hasn't wished him one yet.

"Thank you ma" Nick spoke with a yawn, taking the water from her hand before looking out the window.

The only other person awake was a very young Mo Harris as she returned to the square with her two high heels in one hand and a stolen milk bottle in the other. She looked a bit of a sight.

"Oh I say...I should invite her in" Dot insisted, always did take the 'wraiths and strays' as she opened the door, calling a still drunken Mo in.

"Am I dead?" Mo slurred, entering into the place with lights in it; she could hardly think straight.

Nick gave a smile, watching her with amusement; he has never seen an adult act so silly before. He didn't understand that she was drunk, the only drunken people he seen were angry.

"No, you're not dead; you're in God's protection" Dot spoke softly, shutting the door behind herself.

"Oh am I? Interesting that..."Mo paused before collapsing on the nearest couch in exhaustion.

She was asleep, Dot took her high heels and milk bottle away. Placing them at the side of the couch; Mo was way away now. Been dancing all night, kissed a few men and now she's exhausted.

"Will she have to live here now?" Nick asked her, making Dot laugh at the thought; living with Mo Harris would be torture.

"I hope not" Dot replied, at least this meant that the milkman should be on his way; she sat on the opposite couch.

She would much rather Mo be in here safe until she's well enough to go back home, you never know who is lurking about at this time. Nick was just staring at a sleeping Mo while drinking his water.

"Oh it's your birthday ain't it? Happy birthday Nick, let me go and get your present" Dot finally spoke, it took her a little bit to remember.

Dot took two presents out of the top cupboard, it was wrapped in last week's newspaper. She passed him it before sitting back down. He opened it after a few moments, she has gotten him a 'Children's Bible'.

"Oh...thank you ma" Nick spoke, he should have known; the other present was an orange. Once again, he should have know.

A children's bible and an orange, the best presents Dot could think about. She still acted like a war was going on, she gave a smile. That was it, a happy birthday, two presents and a sleeping Mo.

"The party will be good" Dot reminded him, it wasn't really a part of any sort; it was just going to be a little three plate buffet with milk and orange juice.

Though Ethel was planning in bringing her 'Vera Lynn' records however even that was too much as far as Dot's concerned. The party was going to be in the church center, a little party which starts at ten and ends before twelve.

"Sure" Nick replied unconvinced, for a four year old; he was very unenergetic and behaved more like a child from the bygone age of Queen Victoria.

Dot however couldn't have been happier, it was only when he got to his teenage years that he started to rebel and became the man that everyone knew him as at the time of his death, in Dot's words; the person he was before 'he got taken over by the drugs'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Childhood Part 10**

"I'm a police officer! I really don't think they are going to listen to a woman who sells herself over me!" Pete shouted, getting a slap from his ex-wife Pat.

They were having an argument over David and Simon; Lou was seen at the doorway so she could listen to what was being said. Pat has just sent her custody case to the court; wishing for full custody of her two sons.

"You know why I did that! So don't you dare use that against me, I did it so those boys would have food on the table...I love those boys and I will get them back, after all...I am the mother!" Pat hissed, she was furious.

"You're nothing but an old tart, I mean it was Den Watts last week wasn't it? Who's your next conquest? Reg Cox?" Pete asked sarcastically; Den very 'kindly' informed Pete last week about that.

Pat shook her head, she has never been so insulted before in her life; she doesn't think her love life has anything to do with Pete. Not after their divorce however even before that,they lived separate lives.

"Disgraceful...Brian should send you on your merry way; you're nothing but a scrubber!" Lou shouted from the doorway.

"Nobody asked you...you old hag!" Pat yelled, this resulted in Pete hitting her; she gave a gasp.

Lou did nothing; she thought that the woman deserved it and most of the square wouldn't bat an eyelid. They have seen much worse in their own living rooms however there was two people who did have an opinion.

"David" Pete spoke however his son ignored him, going back inside the house and up the stairs.

He may not be a big fan of his mother however that doesn't mean that he wants to see her being insulted and hurt. His brother Simon soon followed him as he too went up the stairs without even a second glance.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I hope that you're ready for a fight because I will fight you for those boys and I don't care how long it takes me" Pat promised before leaving.

...

All the while, Nick was looking out the window; watching the argument with some sort of enjoyment. Dot couldn't help but look too as she watched a furious Pat make her way to the pub; likely to have a go at Den.

"Oh I say...that would never happen to me" Dot insisted, Charlie hasn't seen Nick for two years.

"Only because pa is gone" Nick replied, reminding her of the man she is trying to forget. Charlie Cotton will be the bane of her life.

She doesn't understand why he went the way he did; they met in the local pub. He was very charming, taking her out on dates; he proposed on her 18th birthday. She was very young and very naive (though she still is naive), she thought she knew everything like most teenagers.

"Your pa wasn't always this bad you know...he use to be a lovely man until" Dot stopped half-way through her sentence.

She almost said 'before you you were born' however she stopped herself. She didn't want him feeling guilty for something that he had no part in. It was Charlie's own fault, he's the one who doesn't like responsibility.

"Until what?" Nick asked, his mother kissed the top of his head; not wanting to talk about it any further.

"Never you mind, it's your birthday; enjoy yourself...Ethel will be round very soon with your presents" Dot spoke, changing the subject.

...

A knock was heard on the door, it was 9 o clock at the moment; people will start to come round now. Dot opened it up to find a two very familiar faces, it was her two half-brothers Gerry and Tim. They pop round every so often to see their 'second mother' as they always describe her since she helped bring them up.

"Oh I say...I wasn't expecting to see you this early; come on in" Dot spoke with a smile, inviting them in.

"Hello Nick, how is our little nephew? Causing your mam plenty of trouble we hope; here ya go" Gerry spoke, passing Nick a toy gun; this is something he quite liked.

Dot eyes widened, that is not something she would have given him in a million years; it doesn't matter that it's a fake. She still doesn't like it, nor does she care how popular it may be.

"Gerry...that gun hasn't got anything in it has it?" Dot asked to their amusement, they didn't see a problem; most people wouldn't.

"Oh yes, it has gunpowder, a bomb and a real bullet in it; quite dangerous it is" Gerry replied with sarcasm; giving his older sister red roses.

She took it with a small smile, her other brother Tim was seen with his nephew Nick. He was showing him how to press the trigger; it was a BB Gun. The yellow plastic bullets came out as planned.

"Did I teach you two nothing as children?" Dot asked while placing the red roses in the vase on the window still.

"I don't know what you mean...we are good law abiding citizens" Gerry replied with a smile, that's when he noticed Mo sleeping on the couch.

...

Dot made her two brothers Gerry and Tim a cup of tea; they thanked her. They were sitting on the opposite couch; Gerry couldn't keep his eyes of Mo, he quite fancied her despite the fact that she was sleeping.

"Who is the lady here?" Gerry asked, pointing towards Mo; he has very little shame. Like most people related to Dot.

"Her name's Mo...I invited her, saw her this morning; poor woman didn't have a clue where she was, I thought that I would just let her sleep" Dot informed him.

He gave a nod, clicking his cup with his brother's cup..."Cheers" Tim told him, getting out his flask.

Pouring it in the two teas, Dot tutted; she hasn't seen anything like that before. She chose not to ask questions though. Nick was very much enjoying his new toy as he started to fire at everything in sight.

"How have you two been keeping?" Dot questioned, it has been a few weeks since she saw them last.

"I visited mam...she's in a bad way, sis, she didn't even know who I was; she was screaming bloody Mary, she thought me and Gerry were Germans" Tim replied with a shudder.

After the war, their mother no longers likes the Germans; which people can totally understand given her circumstances. Ever since, the Germans has scared her and she keeps thinking all the people unknown to her are Germans out to get her.

"Oh no...really? I've been meaning to visit her but I don't want Nick to see her, she will only scare him" Dot presumed.

"I don't blame you for that, sis...I do think though that you should go alone and see her, I think she would enjoy your company" Gerry suggested.

"Oh I don't know...you said yourself that she don't remember anybody so she wouldn't remember me neither"

"No but I still think it will be nice for you and her to see each other, she hasn't got long left" Tim reminded her.

Though like all problems, she brushed it under the mat; waiting for it to go on it's own. She prayed every night about her problems however that was all she did. She didn't want to see her mother in that state.

"I'm going to get us all a biscuit" Dot announced, she heard Gerry scoff; she changed the subject whenever it concerned their mother.

"She's going to die, does that not bother you?" Gerry asked; making her turn around suddenly.

"Of cause it bothers me but there isn't nowt I or anybody else can do about it, I have a son now; she's history to me" Dot told them.

"She's not dead yet sis and she isn't history; she is still living and she is dying; how can you be so cold? Call yourself a Christian? How can you say that and call yourself a Christian?" Tim asked furiously, standing up.

Nick was looking over now as he dropped his toy gun, he walked over towards his mother; holding onto her hand. He was confused to what all the shouting about it, Dot was very upset at that.

"Get out, I ain't going to stand here and listen to such rubbish; get out now" Dot demanded, she said a very similar thing to Nick all those years later.

She always did avoid confrontation, especially when it involved her strong faith. Tim and Gerry nodded, if that's what she wanted. They love her however they cannot agree with her here.

"Goodbye sis...I will speak to you at the funeral right?" Tim asked, he rightfully predicted that is when they will meet her again next.

"I hate you" Nick told them, that was the first thing on his young mind; they were upsetting his mother.

They looked at one another slightly, charming their little nephew was and Dot didn't correct him as expected. Almost like Nick was saying the thing she wanted to say though she didn't hate them of cause.

"Just leave" Dot spoke simply without even giving them a glance; her two brothers gave a sigh.

She heard them open the door before closing it behind them; that would be the last time they would meet, the only other time was their mother's funeral. Dot hugged Nick when they were out of sight; she let tears fall down.

"Oh what have I done" Dot muttered under her breath, keeping a tight grip onto her only family left in the square.

This was a gloomy start to his birthday and truth be told, it didn't improve much in the upcoming years; Dot was trying not to cry. She knew at that moment that she lost her brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Childhood Part 11**

Dot was thinking about cancelling Nick's birthday party however she thought no, she ain't going to let her brother's ruin it. She opened the window and chucked the toy gun out of it much to his shock. She rubbed her hands, she wasn't going to let Nick keep it. She knew it would remind her of them and that would upset her greatly. More then words can say.

"Ma...you said don't chuck anything away because everything is useful" Nick protested; he really enjoyed playing with that gun too; first time he gets hold of some sort of weapon and he loves it.

"Yes well that's the only exception ain't it" Dot replied, closing the window; some other child will pick that up she thought (in other words, one of the Branning boys will pick it up).

By this point, Mo has woken up; it was all the shouting and the talking. It drove her up the wall having to listen to it. She feels a lot more sober and understands where she is. Not like it makes her head feel any better as she feels it; has a headache. She sorted out her dress slightly, they were holes in her tights. Her short-lived boyfriend Frederick is not going to be happy.

"How long have I been here?" Mo asked while still feeling half-asleep; she was not having a good start to the day at all; she felt ill and hungover. She won't be going out for a few days now, that's for sure.

"A couple hours I think...I saw your friend Pat before, Pete was shouting at her" Dot was cut of..."She ain't my friend, not no more" Mo told her; not after Pat kissed her brother Stan Porter and presumably went to bed with him too; after all, she was on the game so to speak.

Dot walked over as Mo got up from the couch; she gave a small smile as she looked at Nick. She had three children of her own called Vivienne, Jean and Billy; all were older then Nick. She thought that Nick was a sweet child, a little bit strange but she never would have predicted that he would end up as a murdering druggie. Nobody did until he got to his early teens.

"Well I will go and get out your hair, nice kid you got there; I'm glad you taught him to stick up for his mother; more then my own kids would ever do for me but beggar's can't be choosers" Mo told her, Dot gave a small smile; first time somebody complemented her son without being asked.

"Well my Nick's a good boy" Dot told her, looking over at him sitting on the dining room chair while looking at the 'Children's Bible' book since the toy gun no longer belonged to him.

"Sure he is Dot...thanks for your help; I'm going to go, see what trouble lies at home" Mo informed her; putting her heels back on; her boyfriend will be furious and with good reason too.

Dot opened the door for her, giving one last smile with a little wave. She watched her until she was out of sight before shutting the door. She turned back towards Nick whom was looking at all the pictures. She thought it be nice for him to see pictures of the stories though that doesn't mean she will stop reading the full bible to him at night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Childhood Part 12**

"He's been ever so excited he has Ethel...well as excited as he can be; come in" Dot persisted; he was currently scribbling on a piece of paper like always.

He really did act like a child of another time; he wouldn't look out of place in a Victorian schoolroom. Even his clothes, Reenie wasn't lying when she mentioned that as he sat there in his white shirt and black trousers. Ethel entered the living room where he was, he looked ever so well-behaved.

"Nick...I have your presents here; happy birthday; you remember picking them out don't you?" Ethel asked, passing him the two presents.

He gave a shrug, he forgotten what he picked actually though that didn't stop him taking it to have a look. The toy army truck and the football was there, that jogged his memory as he looked at them in detail.

"Thank you Mrs Skinner...you are still a Mrs?"

"Yes...I am still a Mrs, just a widowed one" Ethel spoke with a sigh, she doesn't know why he thought about that.

Though he must have overheard her and Dot talking about William's death last week, he died last year. She tried not to think about it as she returned to Dot, he was still looking at the toy army truck.

"I'm really sorry Ethel...I had no idea he even knew or understood; must have heard about it in church"

"Well he's very bright for his age, I would count yourself lucky" Ethel insisted, trying to make light of the situation.

Dot felt very selfish however Ethel's grief made her miss Charlie again, her husband may as well be dead for all the years he's not here. When he shows up now and again, it's like a dream because she knows she will wake up the next day and he will be gone.

"Shame Charlie doesn't know" Dot muttered under her breath, she still had a photograph of their wedding on the wall.

She was eighteen while he was twenty-five, it was a low-key wedding in the local parish church. Her brothers showed up; Tim gave her away. While Charlie's parents came; they were very aloof. Dot's mother showed up however she was already showing signs of mental disability by that point; the most notable absence was Dot's sister Rose.

"He will come back one day...I'm sure he will, maybe not today but one day; keep hope Dot" Ethel tried to reassure her.

"Yes...he will and hopefully one day, he will also find God and accept Jesus into his heart; besides, Nick needs his father don't he?" Dot asked rhetorically.

"Well you grew up without your father and you turned out fine" Ethel reminded her.

"Yes but I had my mother, she taught me things you know; Nick needs his father to teach him things I won't know about" Dot replied.

"What like? Stealing banks?" Ethel asked sarcastically, Dot tutted; she wasn't impressed by that comment.

...

"I saw your Charlie before" Reg told Dot as he noticed her putting her bins out, Ethel was still inside by this point.

Dot looked up, she couldn't have heard that right; Reg really went out of his way to tell Dot as well. He was a friend of Charlie's, they both grew up together as young boys and signed up to fight in the second world war together back in 1942. Charlie was just fifteen when he signed up, he lied about his age much to his mother's horror.

"Excuse me?" Dot asked, wanting him to say it again; surely not, two years later and he's back.

"I said...Charlie is back, saw him in the pub having a pint; we spoke for a bit, he came back for his son's birthday"

"I think you're mistaken Reg"

"I'm not mistaken...I saw him with my own eyes and we spoke to each other, can't mistake that; I ain't lost my marbles yet woman"

"Charlie? Is he in the pub now?"

"Far as I know he is"

Dot was shocked as she couldn't quite comprehend Charlie being back, just as she and Ethel were talking about him too. Though it at least made sense why he's back, Nick's birthday. Funny how he didn't turn up for his others though.

"Can you tell Ethel where I've gone but don't tell Nick, he will only let him down again; can you do that?" Dot asked him.

"Bloody Hell Dot, he would have come back a lot sooner if he knew you were this keen to see him; go on" Reg insisted.

Before he could even think, she was gone; rushing towards the pub as fast as she could.

...

"Shouldn't you get back to them then?" Den asked Charlie, he was discussing his secret life with Rose and Andrew; Den never told a soul.

"I would but Rose is being a tart, I saw her kissing another man so I knocked his lights out... she only went and thrown me out didn't she" Charlie informed him.

That was true, she was seen kissing another man and Charlie beat him up; Rose kicked him out and never looked back. Not even for Andrew's sake, he only saw his father a couple times afterwards.

"Tough luck I guess" Den paused..."Oh...hello Dot" Den added with sudden chirpiness in his tone of voice, he gave a small smile.

Charlie suddenly turned around to see Dot with her arms crossed; how dare he come back and pretend everything is fine when it isn't. He left her in tears while taking her money, now he's back without a care in world.

"Hello darling...I was just going to see you but I thought I would have a pint to settle my nerves first" Charlie lied.

"Don't lie to me Charlie, Reg told me he spoke to you and that you're back for Nick's birthday. Which is another lie I bet, if you want my money then take it now and go" Dot told him.

"I don't want your money, I just want to see our son and you aren't going to stop me, not if I have any say in it"

"You don't have a say in it though, I'm the one with full custody and besides; Nick doesn't even know who you are"

Charlie sighed, she had a point though it wouldn't stop him trying. He gave her a bag which had a gift wrapped up. It was just one of Andrew's toys that he brought along, last thing he took from Rose.

"Here, take this old girl and then explain why you will not let him see his father; he will end up resenting you, almost as much as I do right now. I ought to have the same rights as you, even more rights if that bible has anything to do with it"

"Why you speaking such things? You don't resent me, you wouldn't have come back if you did" Dot insisted.

He has gotten into her mind, there's hardly a week that goes by now that Nick doesn't ask about where his father is. She doesn't want him to resent her for keeping him away from her. Charlie turnt back around.

"Charlie, you don't resent me do you? Not really, don't you remember our wedding day? How you said you would always stay? You were the one who left me, I never wanted you to go, I love you"

"You do love me?" Charlie asked, Den shook his head as he watched with disbelief; moving onto the next customer.

"Of cause I do, Nick wants to see you too; I just don't want you to leave again like last time, I'm scared that if I take you back then it be for nothing" Dot admitted.

Charlie shook his head as he held onto her hands, he got her exactly where he wanted her. He had no Rose anymore so she was the only woman he had left, reason he came back wasn't for love but more with company.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Childhood Part 13**

Dot was quite happily drinking her cranberry juice, she was surprised Charlie even brought her one. He was planning on sticking around this time, therefore he was hoping to get back into the square's good books.

"What have you been doing?" Dot asked him, wondering about his whereabouts in the last two and a half years.

"Well I was in a bit of a pickle, not knowing who I was or what I wanted but I changed now...I found Jesus" Charlie began however he paused...

As all he could hear was Den and Angie bursting into laughter for that was so unbelievable...

"Shut it!...I spoke to a priest over in Liverpool an..." Charlie though found himself cut of again...

"And the rest" Angie spoke with a smirk...

"Let me talk to my wife!...As I was saying Dot, I spoke to a priest in Liverpool and he gave me a job in his church as a sexton, I knew I had to come back...for I was being called back here by God, for my duty is with my wife and my son"

"Oh that was beautiful Charlie...I'm so happy"

He gave a smile, she was too gullible when it came to the ones she loved. Charlie gave her a small kiss on her hand. She looked as if she could faint from pure happiness, all her hopes seemed to have come true.

"Well you must come and see Nick, give him his present; what is it?" Dot asked, looking at the bag.

"It's a robot toy, all boys like robot toys"

"My Nick is not just any boy, he's your son and I expected better but I will take it to him anyway...I mean, we...we will take it to him anyway"

Dot lit up a cigarette first though as to calm her nerves, giving the present back to Charlie. She thought he should be the one to give it. It would be the least he could do given his years of absence.

...

The young Nick meanwhile had fallen asleep on the couch, Ethel wondered what time Dot was sending him to bed. He had too much low energy for a four year old child, not exactly common.

"That's absurd Reg...he's already asleep, were you sleeping at that age at this time?" Ethel asked with concern.

"I don't remember Ethel...anyway, she's your friend; shouldn't you be telling her this? If you think her mothering skills are to blame?"

"Oh I couldn't, it's not my place to say"

"Well don't worry about it then, just be happy that the lad's asleep and out of your hair. Charlie's back anyway and he will make sure that his son is just fine"

"He better do because that child deserves better then this...I know that Dot doesn't want him spoilt but that doesn't mean she has to treat him as if she's a nun in Sunday school..." Ethel stopped speaking all of a sudden as the door opened...

Dot walked in with Charlie, she had a big smile on her face; Ethel stood up to greet her friend.

"Hello Ethel...oh, is he asleep already?" Dot asked with a sigh, she was very aware of his tiredness.

"Yes he is, he fell asleep; he looked so exhausted, the poor child"

"Don't feel sorry for him Ethel, it makes me feel like I done something wrong"

Charlie meanwhile had found himself walking into his son's bedroom, the man had no shame. He was looking for money and he found it, a pound in his son's piggy bank. He placed it in his pocket and returned to the living room.

"Wake him up for me" Charlie told Dot, taking a fag out of her purse while he was at it.

"Oh alright...Ethel, will you come back later and you as well Reg, I think we need some time alone as a family"

"I hope you know what you're doing...come on Reg, let's go" Ethel spoke.

Reg gave a small smile to Charlie before departing with Ethel.

...

"Nick!" Dot shouted, the child though could barely open his eyes; though that soon changed.

Charlie pulled him of the couch..."I'm not talking to the back of your head!" Charlie shouted. Pulling his son up quite quickly as Nick had no choice now but to face his father. The male parent has returned.

"Pa" Nick acknowledged, he got a present in return; he gave a small thank you. His eyes seemed quite soulless.

He was a far cry from Charlie's other son, Andrew; who quite frankly got the better part of the Cotton deal. For Charlie was a good father to him when he was there and the lad behaved normally as far as Charlie was concerned.

"Thank you? Is that all, thank you; I would get more of a reaction from a mute retard" Charlie hissed, his language was never considerate.

"Charlie, don't"

"Well I would Dorothy, I think we should take him back to wherever he came from and try again" Charlie joked.

He got a slap from his unimpressed wife, he's only been back for five minutes and he's already quite happy to be cruel. What exactly was he expecting? He acted as if he had a lot of hatred for his son, for which Dot couldn't quite understand.

...

 _TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Childhood Part 14**

The real reason that Charlie was being so distant from Nick was because he missed his other son Andrew, quite a bit for what it's worth. He was taking it quite badly and Nick seemed to be his punching bag. Nick was thus faced with being perfect to his mother but second best to his father, he never knew where he stood; messed him up as he grew older.

"Let's just skip his party and invite them here, I can't be bothered with it" Charlie admitted; placing his feet on the living room table.

"Don't be silly, I've been planning Nick's birthday for ages; it's his last birthday before school starts"

"I can't wait for that day, I can spend more time with you then darling"

"Your son is right there, Charlie!" Dot snapped, never before has she raised her voice to him. Though he has never made her so angry before.

"Then he should behave like my son!"

"He doesn't know who you are because you were away in Liverpool!"

He has upset her in the past but never made her so angry, how dare he think he can swam back in and treat her precious angel like he doesn't exist. The child in question had ran into his bedroom by this point; slamming his door shut.

"Oh Nick, come back" Dot called, though she got no verbal response.

"I am sorry" Charlie piped up, still not sorry enough to actually get up and go and see to him though.

"You're not sorry"

"I will speak to him" Charlie informed her, placing his fag on the table; she didn't seem convinced he would.

"Alright Charlie but if you hit him again, I will kick you out"

He gave her a small smile, she thought herself mad. Though she supposed he needs to hear his father say nice things, to make him feel better on his birthday. Which has been a disaster so far despite Charlie's return.

"Nick, get out; you got a birthday party to go to; chop, chop" Charlie told him with a simple knock on the door.

That was all that he done and yet it somehow did the trick.

...

The Cotton family were the last to arrive, the guests were not impressed for they have been waiting. Ethel has informed them that Charlie has returned, so his entrance was no surprise at all.

"My parents have been shouting so much and that's why we are late" Nick told the guests, making them laugh in return.

"Nick! Don't mention that" Dot reprimanded him, how embarrassing she thought.

The guests were Lou, Kathy (who has brought her son Ian), Pauline (she had brought Mark and Michelle), Ethel and Reg. A small little selection of people and that was good enough for Dot.

"Is this it then? Let's make this quick then" Charlie spoke with a small chuckle, he felt Ethel giving him dirty looks.

Though he didn't care much for what she thought, he always did think she was an interfering bag. The real reason for his dislike of her was that Ethel was the one who told the local authorities about him being underage during the war. He signed up to fight by lying about his age; saying he was nearly 18. When in reality, he was fifteen. Ethel always maintained that she did the right thing for 'anything that can break a man, can kill a boy'.

"Don't be so...oh, pessimistic" Ethel told him, she always had trouble with him but not a part of her felt sorry for him.

"I don't like you being here, in fact; get out; it's my son's birthday and I don't want you here" Charlie snarled.

"Please stop arguing, I can't be dealing with it" Dot interrupted. Lighting up a cigarette soon after.

The guests remained silent for a few moments, this was not going well at all; some birthday this was. It wasn't going to happen again, that was for sure. Too much hassle is all Dot could think.

"Thank you for coming but the party's over...and no, we ain't doing it again" Dot then stated. Grabbing Nick by the hand.

"What about his presents?" Kathy asked her.

"Keep them for yourself, I'm sure your children will like them"

Before anyone else could say a word, Dot had left; taking Nick firmly with her.

...

She arrived home with a reluctant Charlie following behind, silence followed. All that was heard was Dot taking Nick upstairs, she gently placed him in his bedroom before locking the door. Making him bang on the bedroom door, he didn't understand why he was being put there. He did nothing wrong after all.

"Ignore the banging, he will stop" Dot told an equally confused Charlie while she sat on the couch.

"You didn't have to do that"

"Well it's what you wanted isn't it? No party and Nick is hidden away, you got me to yourself; like what you wanted"

"Not like this"

"Then what do you want, Charlie? Do you want me to put him up for adoption for ya? Give him away?"

"No of cause not woman...it's just that, look it doesn't matter"

"Just what?"

"I may not have been completely honest with you Dot but when I was in Liverpool, I felt quite lonely and things happened...I didn't mean to but I may have had another son with someone else"

This made Dot go quiet all of a sudden. A very bad end to her day.

...

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Childhood Part 15**

"Another son?" Dot questioned him, barely able to comprehend it; Charlie has had another son? She wouldn't meet this other son (Andrew) for another 37 years.

"Yeah...it doesn't change anything though, I still love you all the same"

"This changes everything, all this time that I've been worried about you...you have been with another woman, I thought that you loved me"

"I do, it didn't mean a thing to me; it's just that I was lonely in Liverpool and I had nobody else to turn to"

"Well I've been lonely in Albert Square Charlie but you don't see me getting off with some other bloke, it be wrong"

"I bonded with my son for these last eleven years, it was hard to leave him though I couldn't stay away from you"

"Eleven years? You have been with this women for eleven years? Get out!" Dot cried, pushing him towards the door.

Charlie pushed her back before she could open the door, he had nowhere else to go. Every time Dot attempted to get back up, he pushed her back down. She did give up after six attempts, she was sobbing by this point. The young Dot could do nothing but weep, Charlie punched the wall.

"Don't ever lay a finger on me again, Dorothy"

"I need to see to Nick"

"Stay down!"

The young Dot found herself trapped as she remained on the ground, never before has she seen him so angry.

"And stop your crying!" Charlie added, shutting the curtain; all you could hear was the banging upstairs getting fainter.

"I'm sorry Charlie...I'm so sorry"

"Are you? Now you listen to me, you don't let anyone else in here; not Ethel, not anyone; do you hear me?"

"Yes"

"We are going to make this marriage work, right? We don't mention my son again either, do you hear?"

"Yes" Dot spoke quietly however that wasn't good enough..."I said, do you hear me?!"..."Yes!" Dot cried.

Charlie gave a nod, he reopened the curtains; bringing light once again into the room. He briefly looked out to the square, people just going about their daily business. Nobody heard a thing.

...

An hour passed since then, Dot and Charlie had been sat on the couch together for a while. Nick was still locked in his bedroom, he wasn't allowed out until Charlie said so. Dot was worried that it would only ignite his temper.

"I was worried before, I thought that you was gonna hit me; I was scared, Charlie" Dot admitted.

"Don't be scared, it's only me; I love you Dot"

"I love you too"

"Good" Charlie smiled, leaning in for a kiss however she seemed to shiver at the thought of it. He leaned back.

"Go and see to Nick then" Charlie spoke with a sigh, letting her go; he hated the thought of her being afraid.

She quickly made her way upstairs to see to Nick, shakily unlocking the bedroom door. Nick was sat with his back against the wall. He was shaking almost as equally as his mother was, he heard the raucous noise from downstairs and it scared him.

"Ma's here, don't worry; me and your pa were just playing a game" Dot lied, sparing the child's feelings.

Dot sat herself besides him, she placed her arm around him; making him lean in closer. She kept quite a tight grip on him, wondering what on Earth has got into Charlie lately. The only thing stopping her from crying was Nick. Silence soon followed the Cotton household, she wonders what the rest of the square must think. Gossip will soon fly no doubt, she hates gossip she's in.

"I'll tell you what Nick, today; I will cook you a special dinner for your birthday; fish and chips, how about that?"

She was so afraid of taking him downstairs again, Charlie was being a brute to him. He seemed to mean nothing to him. He loves his other son more is the only thing Dot got from their conversation.

"Yes" Nick answered in a quiet tone.

...

Another few hours had passed, Dot had made them dinner. Fish and chips as she promised Nick, they were eating in silence. Nothing to say to one another, Dot could barely look Charlie in the eye. How could he be so cruel? He wasn't like this last time at all. She supposed though that being away from that other woman made him worse, it broke her heart to know she was second best.

"This is a lovely dinner, thank you" Charlie spoke, he got no reply at all; he looked towards his son.

"Alright, son?" Charlie then asked, trying to make an effort for the first time today; which surprised them all.

"I don't know" Nick whispered, his low energy stunned his father; he didn't think he was normal.

"What type of things do you like? I was thinking, me, you and your ma could go on a trip somewhere"

"Church"

"Church? Well, I suppose we could take him to Westminster Abbey" Charlie suggested with a shrug to Dot.

"That be lovely, Charlie" Dot told him, giving him another chance; she gave in to him like always.

"How about that Nick? We will take you to Westminster Abbey and if you're lucky, your ma will buy us lunch"

"Alright pa"

"That's sorted then" Charlie replied, eating the rest of his dinner in peace; he hoped they can finally put today behind them.

...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Childhood Part 16**

"I hate him, Ma" Andrew informed his mother, referring to his absent father Charlie; he was only eleven at this time.

"It wasn't his fault, not exactly"

"It was his fault, he was the one who left you and me; I don't know why you're defending him"

"Look Andrew, I really do understand where you're coming from kid but I chucked him out"

"What for?"

"He's going to get us more money from Aunt Dot" Rose explained, she thought he was older enough to know.

She use to pretend he was going elsewhere to work when he was a lot younger. Andrew had an ounce of respect for him back then but not anymore. Stealing is wrong and unlike his half-brother Nick, he didn't follow in his father's footsteps.

"Oh really? You said that dad had another son, Nick or something; what does he tell him? That he's going overseas? If the kid has any sense then he would know that's a load of rubbish"

"Well I don't know"

"I tell you what, dad and you are just as pathetic as each other" Andrew snarled, this made Rose slap him

She got a slap back much to her shock, Andrew didn't even flinch as he walked away. He felt sorry for his 'Aunt Dot'. He has never met her but he has an idea that she's being played for a fool, he had one thing in common with his half-brother and that was the fact he picks things up very early in life.

"You don't walk out that door!" Rose shouted to no avail, the door slammed and the boy made his way across the street.

...

Back in Albert Square, a few weeks had passed since the party and the saga seemed to have been forgotten. Dot found herself being followed about in the laundrette by Charlie asking for money; Nick was sat on one of the washing machine's with his yoyo. The nerve on Charlie didn't half make Dot impressed sometimes but for all the wrong reasons.

"Just a fiver to see me through the week, I ain't grafting girl"

"Yes and who's fault is that? Yours, you can have 3 quid but that's all I'm giving you" Dot informed him.

"Oh alright...gis us a couple of fag in all, I'm yearning" Charlie pestered.

Dot digged deep into her purse to give the 3 pounds and three fags. He gave her a wink and a smile, he got what he wanted. He gave a look towards Nick and walked over, he had interior motives of cause.

"I got an idea for you son, why don't you come with me for a little bit...that's alright, right Dot?" Charlie asked her.

"Well yes, I suppose; keep watch of him though Charlie".

"Of cause...come on Nick" Charlie spoke with a smile, she wondered what he was up to?

He placed his arm around the lad as to keep watch as promised, leading him out the laundrette. Charlie had a very dishonest idea of how he could make money and Nick was his secret weapon.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked his father, he was approaching the train station.

He took him to the side, checking the man who was taking the tickets; waiting for him to be busy. "Get moving" Charlie told Nick quietly, he pulled the lad along.

The ticket man was none the wiser as Charlie made his way upstairs with Nick towards the platform. He confused the lad for he has never been here before. Dot has never taken him away from Albert Square, so he had no reason to see the inside of the train station.

"You look too clean son, I need to blacken up your face and clothes a bit" Charlie spoke, he was indeed going to pretend they were both homeless.

Charlie took him to one of the end sections of the platform, collecting dirt from the ground. He wasn't exactly being subtle so he did get some stares, he placed it on the boy's face and clothes; making him flinch.

"Why pa?"

"Shut up will you, or you will get us caught" Charlie hissed, placing mud on himself thereafter. He roughed up Nick's hair up a bit, the lad hated this so-called trip. Though he did laugh a bit when Charlie did the same to his own hair.

"Give me your coat...your ma will get you another one" Charlie insisted, quickly throwing the coat away below, it thankfully missed the tracks.

Charlie then took out a bit of a nail he had and stuck it in his son's shoe to get the hole in shoe effect. He was a terrible man, he was pretending he and Nick were homeless. He knew a child would make old ladies give them a copper.

...

"Gis us money, I have been trying to go back home" Charlie pleaded to one of the old ladies, his acting was impressive.

The sight of Nick did make her give him a few bob, a few more old ladies gave some money. Charlie's plan had worked for now, he was quite happy about it. Nick however was far from happy as he sat very cold. Though Charlie took very little consideration over that, he had made around four pounds by this point. He briefly looked down at his money before looking up, he was about to ask...

"Gis us..."Charlie paused however, it was a very unimpressed Pat Wicks; she knew he was a lying little git.

"And here he is...father of the year" Pat sarcastically announced, shaking her head in disgust. This man was rotten.

"I was only trying to make a few bob"

"At your son's expense, the lad is freezing, take him home Charlie"

"Alright then, we made enough money to last us anyway...Oi Pat! You won't tell Dot will ya?" Charlie asked with worry.

"I wouldn't waste my breath Charlie, that stupid woman would only take you back" Pat told him, she gave a brief last look before walking away

Charlie picked up the money that he dishonestly made from his homeless trick. He pulled Nick back up..."Don't tell your ma about this alright? If you do then the Devil will come and get you" Charlie hissed.

"Not the Devil" Nick replied, shaking his head; the young lad was pulled along again though.

"Yes the Devil...you say anything about this and he will get you, it's a mortal sin to disobey your father" Charlie snarled.

He walked back down the steps and wandered into the side, once again; awaiting for the ticket man to be busy. Pulling his son along a third time and thankfully for him, he was not noticed.

"Good lad" Charlie laughed, looking at the money he made with unjust pride; though what to do now?

How could he explain the dirt and the missing coat? He had no clue at all, he supposed he would have to make up some sort of lie quickly. Dot will be expecting some sort of explanation to this.

...

Charlie returned to the laundrette with a shivering Nick, Pauline was also there by this point; two year old Michelle sitting on her lap. She was the first to notice that Charlie and Nick looked unclean, what on Earth was Charlie doing with him? He looked very cold too, Pauline's motherly instinct kicked in.

"Come here to see Aunt Pauline"

The boy hesitated for a second before sitting besides her, she passed him one of Mark's jumpers; making him place it over his shirt. She gave a dirty look to Charlie, he didn't seem bothered at all. Pauline could do all the work as far as he was concerned, for she was a mother herself.

"Where's my wife?"

"She's gone out for a while, I'm holding the fort until she returns; where have you been anyway? He could catch a cold out there without a coat"

"Well...it might toughen him up" Charlie replied nonchalantly, Pauline tutted back.

Charlie lit up a cigarette, lifting himself up on one of the washing machine's. He was soon puffing away like nobody's business. Pauline decided to ignore him for he was not worth talking to.

"So where did your father take you then?" Pauline asked Nick, giving him a small sweetie.

"Oh...well we went to the park and I was being very stupid, I left my coat on the swing and we went to go back for it but it was gone, pa said someone must have nicked it"

"That's right" Charlie chimed in, he taught his boy well.

"Why have you got mud on your face Charlie? You're a bit too old to play in the mud aren't you?" Pauline asked, thinking she caught him out.

"Nick chucked it at me, didn't you boy?"

"Yes"

Pauline had her doubts but she couldn't deny something like that. It makes sense and she hates that fact. Dot will have no reason to question it and Pauline could find no more holes in his story, whatever he did; Charlie gotten away with it.

...

Dot returned around half an hour later, walking in to find Pauline gone; it was just Charlie and Nick left.

"Oh...you're back, I've been out doing some shopping and I brought you some fags of your own, Charlie"

She passed him them much to his delight, she does take care of him despite everything. Dot then returned her attention to her son. His face was now clean for Pauine gave him a tissue before she left. She gave him a smile, giving him a small hug as if she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Where's your coat? Eh, Charlie...where's his coat?"

"Got nicked it did, he left it on the swings in the park and someone nicked it when we left it, only a few moments mind"

"Oh how dreadful...I'm sorry Nick, may you and I both pray for the thief tonight"

"It's alright ma, I love you ma"

Dot gave him another hug in return, he was so lovely to her all the time. The square thought he was the perfect son for a good few years. Lou had said that 'he was like a child from a 1950s movie'.

"Oh, I love you too"

"You two are gonna make me sick in a moment, grow up Nick" Charlie piped up.

"Oh...can't a son express his love for his mother anymore? It's so kind, I know you wouldn't understand" Dot denounced.

"Don't shout at me, it's just that if he carries on like that when he gets to school, he will be the first boy to get bullied and I ain't having my son as the punchbag of the playground"

"Please don't say that Charlie, he makes me so happy; I don't want him to change" Dot spoke with slight panic, letting a small tear fall down.

Already more tears came down, she was very emotional and got upset at even the thought of a slight change. Charlie gave a tut, he couldn't handle all this sobbing. Rose was a lot easier to deal with, he formed a closer relationship with her thus.

"Don't cry Dot...It's only natural for a boy to grow, I tell you what; let's go home together and I will run you a hot bath" Charlie gently spoke.

"Oh alright Charlie...a hot bath sounds lovely"

He placed his hand out for her to hold with a smile. As the trio made their way out and back home

...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Childhood Part 17**

Another few weeks had passed and things were still running quite smoothly in the Cotton household, Dot had never felt quite so happy despite Charlie's constant digs. She was currently sitting in the Fowler household with Pauline.

"Haven't you grown?" Dot cooed to Michelle, lifting the little girl onto her lap; Dot always did fuss over babies and children.

Michelle didn't half make her broody though, she always did wish she had a daughter as well. She was hoping to bring it up with Charlie actually, she wouldn't mind having another child however she would remain deprived of this.

"Have you told Charlie yet? I'm sure he wouldn't mind having another baby, Arthur was so proud when I had Michelle; men get fussy when we are pregnant"

"I'm telling him tonight...hope it all goes well, I miss having a baby in the house you know. Already I do, Nick is going to school soon and I won't know what to do with myself"

"I'm the opposite, I cannot wait for Mark to go to school; Michelle will be going in 3 years in all...I'm happy the baby stage is nearly over"

"Oh no...the first few years are the best years, I'm quite lucky though, Nick still lets me hug him but it's not the same thing you know?"

"Lou said that only children tend to cling more anyway"

Dot gave a shrug, rocking Michelle slightly. This visit did make up her mind at least, she did want another child.

...

A few hours later and Dot knew she had to pluck up the courage to ask Charlie if he wanted to try for another baby. Things might be different she thought, since he will be here from day one. Besides, she does understand that he has another son and does miss him. She was almost compensating. She was just looking at him with a nervous smile, holding her hands together...

"What?" Charlie asked, lighting up another fag with his feet on the table. Not to mention the television being on, he was living the life of Riley.

"I want another baby" Dot blurted out, quickly turning back around to the sink; shaking her head.

"Really? Well I don't know Dot, we got no room at the inn"

"Well it could share a room with Nick"

"I don't know if we are ready for another one just yet"

"I ain't getting any younger Charlie and I just want another little one in the household, Nick is going to school next year and I won't have nothing to do"

"Do you really want that?"

"Yes...so much"

Charlie gave a frown, he didn't want another child however he supposed it wouldn't hurt. It would keep Dot distracted at least and to him, that was a plus. Being close to her again though wasn't exactly his idea of fun, she was no Rose.

"Alright then" Charlie reluctantly agreed, Dot quickly rushed over; giving him a surprise hug.

...

Dot had come up with this most complex plan to avoid people's suspicions, she and Charlie were going to try for another baby yet she didn't want this to become public knowledge. Pauline knew she wanted a baby but that was about as far as it went. She was currently getting dolled up for her supposed night out with Charlie. Ethel arrived to babysit Nick, unaware of the real reason.

"We are going out for a dinner down by the...what's that street we are near again?" Dot asked Charlie.

"James Street? I think, I forget; I just remember the name of the restaurant being something like 'The Jens'"

"Oh...well, I hope you have a nice time" Ethel told them, she still wasn't keen on Charlie.

"Promise me one thing before I go...don't tell Nick I've been out to dinner because then he will ask me about it and I don't want him to"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to discuss it with him...bye Ethel" Dot nervously insisted, giving her a wave; leaving her to look after Nick.

Charlie placed his arm around her with a smile, he was glad to finally get out the house with her. They were planning on going to the launderette, it was their whoopee spot and nobody knew. Dot kept looking behind to make sure Ethel wasn't looking out the window, thankfully she wasn't.

Charlie chuckled "Get in there girl, for old times sakes"

Perhaps the baby idea wasn't so bad after all, Charlie found this little quick escape like old times. When they were engaged, he remembered taking her to the canal and that's where they had their first kiss.

"Nobody saw us" Dot whispered, shutting and locking the door behind herself quite quickly; she bursted out into laughter

"I feel so bad and for the first time, I don't mind" Dot admitted, she watched as her husband sat on the top of one of the the washing machines.

"Nice to meet you here...may I take your hand?"

"Of cause"

Dot bursted into laughter again as she was pulled in closer towards him. He gave her a kiss on the lips, she gave a nervous smile. Charlie got down and led her into the backroom of the laundrette, shutting the door behind himself; giving her another quick kiss.

...

The couple returned around three hours later, thinking that was enough time for Ethel to not be suspicious. Dot unlocked the door and saw that Ethel was just reading one of her books on the couch, she had sent Nick to bed ages ago. She gave the couple a small smile when she noticed one little detail.

"Hello Ethel, I hope you haven't been waiting too long; we had a lovely dinner but we were walking quite a bit, I need to remove my heels right away" Dot piped up, placing them in the corner.

"Don't forget your backwards skirt, that always happens to me when I'm having dinner; I put my skirt on backwards"

This made Dot gasp as she looked down and saw that her skirt was indeed the wrong way round, she placed her head in her hands to hide her red face. All you could hear was Dot lamenting.

"Don't worry about it, he's your husband and as God said, be fruitful and multiply"

"Ethel please"

"Good night love birds and don't worry, I won't breathe a word; Nick's asleep by the way and has been very good, goodbye Dot" Ethel spoke, having a giggle as she did so.

Charlie had to let her out for Dot was too embarrassed; her stupid skirt is all she could think.

...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Childhood Part 18**

It was the following morning and Dot was currently making them all breakfast, she hoped that Ethel would never mention it again. She lost herself slightly last night, she was still recovering from the embarrassment. Charlie didn't seem all too fussed however, he cared very little; he hoped she wasn't pregnant again. He wasn't keen on the idea and was thinking of doing another runner.

"There you go...eggs and toast as a little treat" Dot smiled, placing the three plates around the table before sitting down herself.

Charlie gave a nod, he did enjoy last night but he knows he won't enjoy the end result. He gave a sigh, eating the breakfast made for him. He gave a look at Nick, wanting to take his slight anger out on someone and like always, Nick was there. Charlie gave him a slight poke with the fork on his arm...

"Any life in there or are you a mute retard in there?" Charlie asked him with sarcasm. He loved taunting the innocent.

"Don't be so childish" Dot remarked, shaking her head; though she came to the conclusion that he was bored.

"I said Nick...are you a mute retard?"

Nick didn't seem to understand the question, he didn't know what a retard was. His mother doesn't use words like that around him. He was too young to catch onto the fact that his father was mocking him, he was only four years old. When Charlie got no reply, he poked him again in the same place, making the child flinch.

"Are you sending him to a school for the handicapped, Dot?"

"Charlie, he's not handicapped and I wish you would stop saying it; it makes me think that I did something wrong"

"If you say so woman"

...

Dot had gone to the launderette as she always did, she noticed Nick was very bored. Yet she didn't know what to do with him, she was working and Charlie was in the pub. She supposed it will be good for him to go to school soon. She supposed that she should take him out to the park or something. Yet she had nobody to cover for her today so she had to stick it out and in turn, so does he.

"Nick...would you like a brother or sister?" Dot decided to ask, she may not know whether she's pregnant but she would still like to know. He will be giving up his room after all if she is and will have to share.

"No" Nick answered bluntly, he certainly did not; he enjoyed being an only child.

"Funny boy, aren't you? I know you don't mean it" Dot insisted, giving a nervous laugh.

"I do mean it!" Nick shouted, making his mother turn around to face him; she wasn't having that.

She pulled him towards the stock room and locked him in like what she does at home. Except his banging was worse for more people would be able to hear. He knows he's misbehaved when she does this. Dot turned on one of the washing machine's to block out the banging before sitting down.

...

Charlie meanwhile was in the pub, he ordered a bottle of rum; he kept looking behind at Mo Harris. He quite fancied her and him being married (twice over) didn't exactly stop him. He gave her a smile, walking over with his bottle of rum. Mo raised an eyebrow, taking a sip out of her wine glass.

"What are you after? I know you're married" Mo stated, never in a million years would Mo ever be interested in Charlie; she was no pushover.

"I know but I really fancy you love, I saw you in your mini skirt and it made me go crazy"

"Get Dot to wear one then...I mean, if it's the mini skirt you like"

"No, I don't fancy Dot no more and it can get awfully lonely you know; I saw you and thought you be good company and eh...what's wrong with me and you having a bit of fun away from everyone?"

"Everything is wrong with that, I don't fancy you Charlie"

"Don't play hard to get love, me and you could be having a good time instead and get a bit of action if you know what I mean"

"No, I'm really flattered but I'm in a happy relationship with someone; I don't wanna ruin that"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him"

"The answer is no Charlie, so please let me finish my drink"

"Stuck up cow" Charlie mumbled, taking his drink away and walking back towards the bar and sitting on one of the stools.

...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Childhood Part 19**

It was around three and a half weeks since, Dot found herself feeling ill. Was this morning sickness? Charlie was knocking at the bathroom door for he was hoping to have an early morning bath.

"I think I'm having a baby again" Dot called to him before opening the door, he gave a sigh..."Well don't look too pleased about it" Dot added.

"We don't know yet so don't get too excited"

"I do know...I've been pregnant before haven't I? You wanted me to get rid and sometimes, I think you wish I had, right?"

"No! Look, it's not Nick; it's the square; I would rather we move out and get some nice place elsewhere"

"Let's talk about it later"

Charlie gave another sigh, letting himself into the bathroom and shutting the door. He was contemplating his life choices. He really did want to move away from the square, he couldn't stand the place; too miserable for his liking. He didn't understand why Dot was so attached to it.

...

Dot went to see Doctor Legg a little while later, wanting to know if she was really pregnant. She didn't trust those home pregnancy kits. She was told to do the usual proceedings, he told her to wait and this she did. She hated waiting, Nick had no clue why she was here and she didn't want to tell him just yet. He was passed the 'Time Magazine' to keep him slightly occupied.

"What is a nam?" Nick asked his mother, he was trying to read the front cover; making his mother look in slight confusion.

"Let me look...Oh, never you mind Nick; it's about Vietnam"

"What's a Vietnam?" Nick then asked her, she shook her head; removing the magazine; she didn't want to explain it to a child, it would be a ridiculous thing to do.

She was about to give another reply until Dr Legg returned, calling her back in.

"Nothing...I tell you what Nick, you have a think about what Vietnam is and I will be back out to see if you're right"

Dr Legg briefly looked over at Nick with a smile; he did overhear some of that. He didn't keep any children's books or magazines in the waiting room, mainly so he could see things like that. He had her test results with him and it would be good news for her briefly. He invited her to sit down...

"Well Dot, you are having another baby; I looked at your test results and you are pregnant for a second time"

"Oh I say...well thank you Doctor, I got to tell Charlie the good news; I don't know what I'm going to say to Nick though"

"About the baby or Vietnam?" Dr Legg asked with a smile, she gave a small smile in return.

"Well I do not intend on teaching politics to a child of four years old Dr Legg; Jesus is the only leader he needs to know about"

"Of cause, thank you Mrs Cotton"

She gave another smile before returning to the waiting room. Happy news filled her heart, though of cause; this wouldn't last. In years to come, she would suppress this memory and nobody would dare bring it up.

"Let's go home Nick"

"Is Vietnam a food?"

"Well...Vietnam is a country and that's all I'm telling you"

...

Dot did return home to tell Charlie and he wasn't exactly overjoyed with it. He wished he never did come back now, with all this going on. The only thing that might work for him is moving away from the square but he knows Dot won't do it.

"How will we afford it? I don't know about this Dot, I think we should move before it's born"

"Oh no Charlie, I got all my friends here and besides, I grew up in the square and I turned out alright as did you, Ethel, Pauline and don't forget Reg, he's a war hero"

"That's just great that is...just because one bugger got drafted, that means this square is the best place for Nick and our future baby does it?"

"Where would we move? We ain't got no money, I mean; you took my money last time"

"Oh, you have to bring that up again and again don't you? I've made a mistake woman, for God's sake"

"Blasphemy!"

"Burn me at the stake if it bothers you that much, look, I'm sorry; I'm sorry...I just want us to make a fresh start"

He didn't half make her upset sometimes. It's like he doesn't listen, nor does he care about what she wants or how she feels. The square has been her home for most of her life, she doesn't want to move away from it.

"Let's talk about something else, Nick's schooling for example; he can read a little bit now you know?"

"Can he? That makes up for everything that does, don't worry; I live on my wife's money and I live on a dead end square but hey...my son can read a little bit, I'm living the life of Riley; in fact I'm going out"

"Going out where?"

"To celebrate of cause" Charlie sarcastically remarked, making her tut in reply. He shut the door behind himself.

...

Charlie was on his way to 'The Queen Vic' when he bumped into Pat, they had that habit lately. He did like her, he felt quite trapped with Dot; he stopped loving her quite a while ago.

"Hello darling, we meet again; you keep getting more beautiful everytime I see you" Charlie insisted.

Pat gave him a look in return, she wasn't happy in her marriage at the moment; no surprise given how quick she did it. She is fully aware that Charlie has been after her for a while and she was willing to give in.

"Oh really? Well I'm up for a bit of fun this evening; come on" Pat replied,having a quick look around first.

The two began walking together when the coast was clear, Charlie gave her a look of slight relief before saying...

"I knew you would and I'm glad you are, I'm stressed out by everything"

"Yes, well that's what you get for getting married to a young Christian woman without knowing a thing about her"

"I feel like I'm in prison, I cannot stand being in that house; she is driving me insane"

"You do know this is just a bit of fun Charlie? I ain't saving you from a loveless marriage; now please stop complaining, it's killing the mood"

"Okay I will...I hope your husband isn't in"

"Of cause he's not, do you think I would be stupid enough to take you home if he was?" Pat asked, unlocking her door and inviting him in.

Charlie gave a smile as he entered, he took a good look around; what a lovely home he thought. Pat led him towards her living room, he enjoyed her company quite a lot and Pat knew this. She knew that she could wrap him around her little finger, he was quite desperate.

"Charlie...let's go" Pat spoke, gesturing for him to follow her into the bedroom; which he did.

There was only one reason why he was here, Pat smiled as she kissed him; they had only one thing on their mind and this they did.

...

He returned home around two hours later, acting as if nothing happened; Dot was none the wiser. Charlie opened the door and he did feel guilt despite everything he said about her. Dot was currently reading Nick a story from the Bible. Charlie just stood there watching, he didn't think he would feel this bad.

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked, making her look over; she did wonder where he has been.

"Yes...I'm reading Nick the story about Noah's ark; it's a really nice story"

"Well...good, I'm going to go for a quick wash and I will be down in a moment"

Dot gave a small sigh as she watched him go, trying to cover his tracks no doubt. It's not like he hasn't gone with another woman before. Yet she kept quiet like she always did, she gave him another chance without him even knowing.

...

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Childhood Part 20**

Dot was working in the launderette, things have calmed down since yesterday; Charlie was being nice to her again. He was even helping her out in the laundrette and that wasn't like him at all, rarely does he work; he has been on the dole since he left school. He does lorry driving then and now but that's it.

"I should be getting paid for this, why don't you ask Mr Poppadoms?" Charlie asked, getting his name wrong on purpose.

"It's Mr Papadop...Papado...He won't do it but I could ask him for a pound extra"

"Oh yeah? Foreigners are funny like that, won't go paying the hand that feeds them...I don't know"

"The hand that feeds them? You feed nobody Charlie, if it was up to you; me and Nick would be living on next door's leftovers"

"Yeah alright, so I been out of work for a few months but I'm trying, it's not easy finding work around here"

"Why don't I ask Pauline to ask Arthur if there's any work down at the allotments?"

"No it's alright...I will find something on my own, I never been good with gardening"

Dot passed him some more of the clothes, he shoved it in the first washing machine he could find; he noticed Nick was attempting a jigsaw puzzle on one of the washing machine's. He had nothing else to do.

"What a daft place to do it" Charlie tutted, looking at the jigsaw; it was a 1953 Coronation jigsaw puzzle.

"Leave him alone...he's doing really well"

Charlie gave a slight snort in response, returning back to Dot; he was bored out of his mind. He knew that the other men in the square looked down upon him and saw him as pathetic. For he was living on his wife's money, he was a scrounger. The door opened as a young Queenie Trott entered with some clothes, she left her daughter Heather at home.

"Clothes here...do you do lace?" Queenie asked, she was carrying her clothes in a plastic bag. Queenie lived not far from the square, she was friends with Babe Smith.

"Yes we do lace, there's some room in the washing machine there" Dot told her, pointing towards the one remaining washing machine.

Queenie made her way towards it, she too thought it was daft for Nick to do his jigsaw puzzle there. She had no patience for children as it was. Not her own and certainly not somebody else's.

"Move him will you! This is suppose to be a laundrette, not a school; what a ridiculous place to let him do it"

Dot quickly looked over in slight shock, this woman was as bold as brass. Dot would usually object but this woman looks like she would slap the first person in her path. Nick got down from the washing machine, letting the woman pass. He retreated to his mother without objection. Queenie shoved her clothes into the machine with no consideration at all.

"Do you take your son to work all the time? I think it's daft" Queenie hissed, she was clearly in a bad mood before she came here.

"Who do you think you're talking to? You're lucky you're a woman otherwise I would hit you right now" Charlie told her.

"Try it sonny, my husband tried it and now he's long gone, he's not dead but he wished he was after dealing with me"

"Oh yeah? Well what man wouldn't run for the hills if he had to wake up next to you"

"Charlie...she's not worth it" Dot persisted in her mild-mannered tone of voice; she thought this woman was quite ghastly though.

Queenie just smirked, she had no shame; picking a fight with the first person she came across. Her daughter Heather had to tolerate her for a lot longer then most, not many liked her; too argumentative. Only Babe could deal with her at this time, the two though were both pretty awful.

"That's right, do as you're told; there's a good boy" Queenie taunted, not letting this one go; she gave a laugh, sounded more like a cackle though.

"Ma, is she having loads of babies because she's so big?" Nick asked his mother, he did say it on purpose for she was quite big.

"Nick! You can't say that" Dot reprimanded, it fell on deaf ears though as Charlie was laughing about it.

Queenie briefly looked down on her own figure; trust the child to be the one to make her speechless. Charlie gave her a sarcastic wink, getting out one of his fags. Dot gave a sigh, she supposed the woman deserved it for everything she said.

"Good lad" Charlie simply remarked, lighting up his fag; giving Queenie a sarcastic smile.

...

Kathy entered the laundrette later on to collect her clothes, Dot had placed the clean but wet clothes into her bag for her. Queenie was reading a book, she hasn't opened her mouth again since.

"Thanks Dot, I can't stay I'm afraid; I left Lou with Ian and she needs to go out" Kathy informed her.

"Is Pauline coming in later?"

"I think so...do you want me to ask her?"

"Yes please, I'm a pregnant woman again these days Kathy, I can't work as fast as I use to until it's born"

"Of cause and I am happy for you...well I will see you"

"Bye" Dot simply replied, giving a small sigh; she briefly felt her stomach.

...

A few weeks had passed and Dot was stil pregnant, she took the first course of action. She and a reluctant Charlie were moving Nick's bedroom around for the inevitable cot, the reality was slowly sinking it for them all. Nick was surprised when he came in to find his room being changed, his bed pushed right against the wall.

"Ma...I don't want to share my room with it" Nick complained, the realization had finally hit him and he didn't like it.

"Too bad ain't it? Because it ain't staying with us" Charlie jeered, moving the chest of drawers towards the bed.

Nick took one look at his mother's stomach, like most children his age; he understood at the very least that the unborn child was in the stomach. He took one step back and walked out the room in a slight strop.

"Charlie...stop acting so childish, I'm trying to set Nick up to be a good example" Dot told him with a tut.

"You mollycoddle him too much, that's your problem; he won't know what hit him when he gets to school; I won't be surprised if he's the school punch-bag and that would look bad on me"

"Oh it always comes back to you doesn't it? If he does get bullied then I will teach him to turn the other cheek as God intended"

"Well I hate to break this to you but if Nick comes home and tells me that he's been hit, I will tell him to hit back because no son of mine is going to be a wuss; do you hear me sweetheart?"

"You didn't care how he was brought up before you came back! Now don't you dare lecture me on how to raise our son, I have brought him up thus far and I won't have you ruin it because you're afraid of your family name being tarnished"

"Oh I don't have to listen to this!" Charlie shouted back, storming out the room and slamming the door; he couldn't be bothered with it.

He gave a quick glance to Nick, who was pouring water at the bottom of the stairs from one of the cups.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Charlie then asked; raising his voice again, he was already in quite a foul mood.

"Nothing" Nick answered, stepping back so his father could get past..."You know what, I don't care about what you're doing" Charlie added before walking out the house and shutting the door.

...

TBC


End file.
